Switched!
by Kasagi Onaso
Summary: WHAT IF...Misty started her pokemon journey instead of Ash with an Eevee, they were attacked by Pidgeys, Ash fished Misty out and Misty screwed up Ash's bike? Its the whole story...cept Switched! A bit o' AAMRN~!
1. Switcheroo!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Hey all! This is a challenge fic by my good friend Toma-chan! Though I inspired it, she challenged it! Anyway, please review and be kind. I hope this idea isn't too common ^^' Hope you like it!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* Switcheroo *

"Misty, like, wake up!" Misty opened her eyes and stared across the room.

"I AM up! Jeez Mom, what time is it?" 

"Like, I think it's almost nine." Misty's eyes sprung open and she shot out of bed. "Like, where are you going?" 

"I'm late!" Misty yelled. "Stupid May's going to get there before me!" Misty's mom stuck her head out the door and watched her daughter leap down the road in her pajamas.

"Some kids never learn," she muttered to herself. "You, like, better come back!"

"I will!" Misty yelled before running up the stairs to the Professor's. Suddenly, a honking noise stopped her.

"Hey, Runt!" called a voice. Misty's eyes widened and she glared at the girl sitting in the green convertible. Five men in leather pants sat around her. 

"May," growled Misty, clenching her fists. 

"Nice outfit," snorted May. Misty looked down and blushed. She was in her Staryu Joe Boxers and a light blue camisole. "Anyway, I already have _my _pokèmon," continued May, fanning the air around her face with one perfectly manicured hand. "It's a Pikachu. The best there is. Can't wait to beat you in the league, Runt! Smell ya later!" She waved her hand and with loud honks, the car drove away.

"That stupid May Oak," growled Misty, stomping up the stairs. "I'll show her." 

"Ah! Misty!" said the pokèmon Professor. "I wasn't sure you'd make it."

"I've thought long and hard about my decision, Professor," started Misty, taking a deep breath. "And I've decided I'd like Squirtle."

"Er, sorry Misty. That one's taken."

"Ee? Then I'll take Charmander."

"That one is too."

"NAN? Then I'll take Bulbasaur!" cried Misty, nearly yelling.

"I'm sorry. We don't have any of those."

"Then what DO you have?" asked Misty, cocking her head.

"Well, we have an Eevee sent from Celadon here. But it's not tame yet…er…" 

"I'll take it!" said Misty, springing into a pose. "I would've chosen that one anyway." Professor Oak handed her the pokèball but before her hand touched it, the Eevee sprang out of its pokèball. 

"Vee," it growled and bit Misty's finger.

"YEAHHHHH!" screamed Misty. "Eheheh," she laughed, rubbing the back of her head. "It likes me already." 

"Hmm," mumbled Professor Oak. "It looks like your pokèmon doesn't like being in a pokèball."

"That's all right," said Misty with a shrug. "Come on Eevee!" Misty turned and started walking but it took her a while to realize that Eevee wasn't following her. "Nan? Come _on _Eevee!" Eevee glared at her and sat on her haunches. Finally, Misty marched over and grabbed the pokèmon. "Bye Professor!" called Misty, the Eevee wiggling rapidly in her arms.

"Bye Misty! Good Luck!" Eevee twisted around to bite Misty's arm as she exited the Lab and Misty dropped it. She rummaged through her back and pulled out two gardening gloves that climbed up her arm.

"I'd like to see you try and bite me now," grumbled Misty and picked up the squirming pokèmon. She made her way home.

"Hey Misty," said her mom, not looking up from her paper and coffee. "Did you get that Sqyrtish or whatever?"

"Squirtle mom and no," sighed Misty, holding up the thrashing Eevee. "I got an Eevee." Her mom looked over the brim of her paper.

"Does it do any tricks?" Misty pulled out a blue ball and threw it at Eevee. The ball smacked the pokèmon in the head and bounced back. "Nice. So it fetches?"

"Sure," said Misty with a smile. "Well I'm leaving."

"All right," said her mom, scanning the paper. "Make sure to change your underwear every day." Misty blushed as she went upstairs to gather her pack. She pulled on a pair of jean shorts, a black sleeveless top with a high collar and blue suspenders. To top it off, she pulled on her favorite water pokèmon cap on over her orange ponytail.

"Okay, mom. I'll call you, okay?" she called as she ran downstairs.

"Mm-hmm," mumbled Misty's mom as she exited through the door. Eevee plopped herself on the steps and glared at Misty. 

"Oh, fine," growled Misty. "You asked for it." Soon they were happily walking up the ravine to Viridian. Misty, gloves on, held a bout of rope in her right hand. The end was circled around Eevee's waist and the pokèmon glowered as it was dragged along the ground. "You…know," grunted Misty. "You…could…make this…so…much easier." 

"Vee," was Eevee's curt reply. As they reached the end of a forest, Misty suddenly spotted a Pidgey.

"Oh, oh!" squealed Misty, jumping up and down and pointing at the bird. "Use tackle Eevee!" 

"Vee."

"What? Oh, come on. Use tackle! Hayai!"

"Vee." Misty glared at the fox pokèmon and pointed at the Pidgey. 

"Tackle. It. Now." Eevee didn't move. "Fine!" exclaimed Misty as Eevee wriggled out of the rope and climbed onto a tree. "I'll catch it myself!" Misty pulled out a sweatshirt and crawled towards the Pidgey. "Here ya go…YAH!" She tossed the sweatshirt on the Pidgey.

"E-he-he-he-vee!" laughed Eevee.

"Shuddap," growled Misty. She picked up the writhing sweatshirt but the Pidgey dropped out from the bottom and kicked sand into her face. "Shimatte," Misty hissed.

"E-he-he-vee!" laughed Eevee, slapping the tree. But she didn't notice the Pidgey coming up from behind her. It struck her in the back of the head. With a squeal, she fell from the tree and Misty caught her. 

"Who's laughing now?" she snapped. Suddenly, the air was filled with angry caws and a large group of Pidgey rose from the forest. "You don't suppose they're looking at us, do you?" whispered Misty, backing away.

"Eevee," said Eevee, ears flat on its skull. Suddenly, the group of birds charged.

"Run!" screamed Misty and they ran along a flat surface. Sand flew at their backs and the Pidgey pecked at their heads. "Water-FALL!" screamed Misty as they approached a roaring waterfall. 

"Vee!" squealed Eevee and stopped, panting and bleeding from various cuts.

"No! We have to keep going!" demanded Misty, picked up the Eevee, and dove down the waterfall. It was shockingly cold and Misty thrashed to get to the surface. As the cool air touched her face, she took a staggering breath before she was pulled under again. She felt Eevee go limp in her arms and the roar of the water filled her ears. But suddenly, something clasped her suspenders and she was pulled towards shore. After a few moments, she was yanked out of the water and thrown onto shore.

"Oh, rats. It's just a girl. Oh! And a pokèmon!" Misty opened her eyes and everything was blurred for a moment. A boy about her age, maybe a year older, stood in front of her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Misty said gratefully. But the boy frowned.

"Not you!" he snapped. "Your pokèmon. It looks hurt. What kind of trainer are you?" His amber eyes flashed. 

"I-I'm sorry," Misty stuttered. "But I need to know where a Pokèmon Center is, please." The boy stood and pointed behind her.

"Just down the road," he said and turned back to his fishing line. Misty stole a quick look at his back before shoving Eevee into the basket on his bike. "Wha-wait!" he cried. "That's my bike!"

"I'll give it back some day!" Misty called as she peddled furiously down the road. Fat raindrops splashed against her back and the furious caws of the angered Pidgey racketed her mind but she kept peddling. Suddenly, something hit her shoulder and she was thrown from the bike and onto the muddy ground. 

"Vee," whispered Eevee subconsciously as it was thrown from the basket and thudded onto the ground. Pidgey immediately began pecking it.

"Hey! Bug off!" screamed Misty, running at them and waving her hands. Thunder roared above them and a couple Pidgey shied away before turning around and attacking _her._ "Gerroff!" screamed Misty, waving her arms around her face. She walked backwards and tripped over the bike. "Ow!"

"Gee!" cawed a Pidgey and the whole group began to dive towards Pikachu. 

"No!" cried Misty and thrust herself between Eevee and the Pidgey. "I won't let you!" She heard Eevee scream behind her and suddenly an enormous lightning bolt fell from the sky and everything went black. 

Something wet slithered against Misty's cheek as she awoke. Her eyes felt glued together and she turned over. Eevee was looking down on her, large eyes worried.

"Hey Eevee," Misty rasped. "Oh, no!" she cried, sitting up. "I totally screwed that kid's bike!" The bike was now nothing but a hunk of twisted and charred metal. "Oh, well. Let's get to the Pokecenter, eh?" 

"E-vee," agreed Eevee and Misty scooped her up in her arms before limping towards the Pokecenter.

Hey, hey! The first part, done! Please at least five reviews! It's not going to be like the TV show anymore. I'm just going to make stuff up. I just needed to use the first episode to show you how things were going to work. Sorry it's a little short! Please REVIEW!

~ K.O 


	2. That Dumb Bike Theif

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Yay! Thanks everyone~! I loved the reviews they made me smiley ^^ but yeah, neo and Miroku-Girl and whoever else realized it, she has an Eevee, NOT a Pikachu. I'm not sure why I wrote that oh wait! It's because Ash had a Pikachu and yeah! Thanks again -__-' Please review!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* That Dumb Bike Thief *

"Oh, hello dear," said the Nurse Joy.

"Please," said Misty. "Can you take care of my Eevee?"

"We should also be taking care of you," retorted the Nurse Joy but took the Eevee into her arms. "Chansey!" The round egg pokèmon waddled into the room and took the Eevee.

"I don't feel…so good…" The room danced in front of Misty's eyes and she gripped the counter's side tightly. 

"Chansey!" called Nurse Joy again, scooping the fainted child into her arms. "Take this child to room 134 immediately and tend to her wounds."

"Sey," squealed Chansey and slung Misty over her shoulder before walking down the hall.

* * * * *

"Misty. Misty!" 

"Hmm…" Misty turned over as Nurse Joy shook her shoulder. 

"Misty wake up."

"What? What is it?" Misty sat up slowly, blinking. "What happened? Where am I? Where's Eevee? Oh, no! That kid…his bike…the Pidgey…" Misty's eyes filled with confused tears.

"Oh, no, don't cry," said the Nurse Joy, smiling pleasantly. "You have a visitor."

"Nan?" 

"A visitor," repeated the Nurse Joy and opened the door. The boy from yesterday stood behind her. His spiky black hair fell into his amber eyes which were narrowed as he looked around. "You can go in now."

"You bike thief!" roared the boy, waving his arms. The Nurse Joy looked at Misty.

"I could…?"

"No," said Misty, smiling weakly. "Let him stay." The boy glared at the Nurse Joy as she walked out of the room.

"What're you lookin' at?" he snapped and made his way to the bed. 

"Why are you here?" 

"You know _exactly _why I'm here," snapped the boy, shoving a finger in Misty's face. "_You _stole _my _bike and _you _wrecked _my _bike so now _you _have to buy _me _a new _bike._"

"I don't have to buy _you _anything!" exclaimed Misty, crossing her arms.

"You do so! You can't even tell that hunk of metal was my bike!"

"It's not _my _fault I was being chased by a psycho group of Pidgey," shot Misty. "Why don't you go take it out on them instead of me? And get your finger out of my face!" The boy said nothing but withdrew his accusing finger. "Why don't you just get a new bike?"

"That was my only bike! I got it on my twelfth birthday three weeks ago from my brothers! I can't afford a new one!" Misty got out of bed and limped across the room.

"You think I can?" snapped Misty. "Eevee!" she squealed happily as the pokèmon bounded out of the room.

"Vee!" cried Eevee and threw itself into Misty's arms.

"Hey! It's the pokèmon!"

"Yeah," said Misty. "You like pokèmon?" The boy smiled slightly.

"Yeah."

"I never got your name," said Misty, cocking her head.

"I normally don't give it out to people who steal other peoples' bikes but since you have a pokèmon, I guess it's okay. I'm Ash."

"Misty," said Misty, extending her hand. "Do you have any pokèmon?"

"A few," said Ash with a shrug, taking her hand. "I want to be the best fire master ever."

"I want to be the Pokèmon Master!" declared Misty, pumping a fist into the air. "But I've got a long ways to go since I just started my journey yesterday. Well, I'd best be going. Nice meeting you!" Misty turned away but Ash cut in front of her.

"I'm not leaving until you get me my bike," he growled. Misty rolled her eyes and walked faster. 

"Then don't. But I don't have the money OR the time to get you a new bike." Misty thanked the Nurse Joy and stormed out of the Pokecenter, Ash close behind her. 

"Why were those Pidgey following you in the first place?" growled Ash, crossing his arms.

"I dunno," said Misty, shrugging. "Eevee made them mad so they chased us." 

"What a stupid pokèmon," snorted Ash.

"You take that back!" yelled Misty, poking Ash in the chest. "Eevee's a great pokèmon!"

"Is that the only one you've got?" Misty blushed and turned around to keep walking. "It is, isn't it?" Ash laughed. "You can't go anywhere with just one pokèmon! Everyone knows that!"

"That's why I'm going to catch more," growled Misty. "Just watch." 

"Telephone, telephone!" cried her Pokègear. 

"Oh, er, hello?"

"Misty!"

"Professor Oak! Hi!"

"Eevee looks great! I'm just calling to tell you that the Pokèdexs are in and I have one for you!" 

"I Pokè-what?"

"Pokèdex! Come on down here and I'll show you! Oh, oh wait…here's May. I'll have her bring you one instead!"

"Oh…er, thanks Professor!"

"You're welcome! Bye now!"

"Bye." Misty hung up the phone and sighed.

"What's wrong with you?" snorted Ash. "You look like someone died." Misty sighed again.

"It's May…She's just…"

"Runt!" Misty flinched and looked up. "I bought you your Pokèdex, though I don't know why you just didn't go get it. You're so lazy sometimes! How's your pokèmon? Egh. It looks pathetic. Mine's so strong! I already have two pokèmon. Wanna see?" Misty opened her mouth to talk but May was already going again. "Too bad. I gotta go! See ya later, loser!" The Pokèdex skidded along the dirt as May threw it out of the car. Laughing loudly, May waved her hand and the car drove off.

"_Wow_ she talks a lot," said Ash with a low whistle. Misty bit her lip and turned away. Eevee dragged the Pokèdex up to her.

"Misty Waterflower," said the Pokèdex in a mechanical female voice. "Age, ten. Weight, 33 kg. Height, 52 inches. Pokèmon caught, one. Pokèmon seen, three." A picture of Misty flashed across the screen.

"Nifty thing," said Ash.

"Yeah," mumbled Misty and turned around.

"What? You aren't still mad about that whole May thing, are you?" asked Ash as they entered Viridian Forest.

"Yes," snapped Misty and sniffed. "One day I'll show her who's the better trainer." A determine look flitted in her eyes. "I'll show everyone!" 

"Calm down, take a Prozac or something," snorted Ash, hands in his jean pockets. 

"You don't know what it's like to be talked down to," said Misty forlornly. Ash looked down and away. Misty didn't see this and squealed. "Oh, oh! It's a Caterpie!" She pulled out a pokèball. "Pokèball, go!" The Caterpie wiggled inside the ball for three seconds before it broke out and the pokèball flew into the air.

"You can't catch it without weakening it first," she heard Ash say from behind her. 

"What do you know?" she snapped. "Eevee! Tackle that bug!" she called anyway, glowering. Eevee ran forward and smacked into the bug pokèmon. "Again!" The Caterpie whimpered as Eevee hit it again. "All right, pokèball, go!" The pokèball shook once, twice, three times and the pokèmon was caught. "Yeah!" she yelled. "I caught Caterpie!" She put one hand on her hip and the other in front of her, frozen in a peace sign. She let Caterpie out of her ball and onto her arm.

"Ew," she thought she heard Ash say behind her. 

"Ee? What're you doing back there?" Misty said, turning around. She suddenly got a sly look on her face and giggled helplessly. "Oh-h-h-h! I see. You're afraid of bugs, aren't you?" 

"No way," snapped Ash, snarling at her. "Only sissies are scared of bugs." But he was pale under his tan skin. 

"Oh please," said Misty, rolling her eyes. "It's okay to be afraid of something."

"I am _not _afraid of bugs!" snapped Ash, glaring at her. 

"Yeah? Then prove it," said Misty, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow. Ash glared at her but didn't move. "Ha!" said Misty, twirling around with the Caterpie still on her arm. "I was right!"

"No!" growled Ash. Misty stopped right in front of him and held out her arm. The Caterpie cooed and wiggled towards Ash. The skin around his lips grew white as he struggled to keep his mouth shut.

"Aw come one," said Misty, jostling her arm in front of him. "One pet and I'll know you're not scared."

"No way!" retorted Ash. "I don't have to do what you say!" Misty smiled triumphantly and withdrew her arm.

"Then you're scared!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"Vee!" shouted Eevee. Misty glared at Ash one more time before returning Caterpie inside it's pokèball. 

"Come on," she said, turning around. "We've got to get to Pewter."

"What's in Pewter?"

"The Gym Leader, of course! I'm getting all the Badges so I can go to the Pokèmon League and be the best!" Eevee cheered beside her and Ash snorted.

"That's so corny."

"Yeah?" said Misty, but she didn't sound mad. She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "You're right. I'll have to shift it so it doesn't sound like that when they're interviewing me after I've beaten everyone there is to beat. Hmm…" Ash rolled his eyes.

"You're so clueless."

"I am not."

"Are so."

"Vee!" Misty and Ash glared at the small pokèmon but didn't say anything as they continued through Viridian Forest. The silence was awkward and Misty twiddled with the straps of her green pack. "Hey, look! It's a Pidgeotto!" 

"You aren't going to try and catch it, are you?" asked Ash, his eyes on the bird.

"Duh," said Misty, rolling her eyes. "It's even stronger than a Pidgey! It'll help me beat the Gym Leader for sure! Go Eevee!" 

"Ee, Eevee!" 

"Sand-attack!" The Pidgeotto cried out in alarm as sandy-dirt was shot into its eyes. "Tackle!" Eevee shot through the dirt and smacked into the bird. 

"Jo," growled the Pidgeotto and launched into a gust attack. 

"Eevee!" cried Misty as the pokèmon skidded along the ground. "Oh, no! Use tackle!" The Pidgeotto aimed another gust at Eevee but missed. Soon, Eevee was lying panting on the ground. "Go Caterpie!"

"Are you kidding me?" asked Ash behind her. "That bird'll eat Caterpie!"

"I wouldn't think you would mind," Misty shot back as she ordered Caterpie to tackle the bird. "Since you're afraid of bugs and all."

"I am not."

"You are so."

"Not."

"So."

"Pie!" cried Caterpie as it was hit by the bird. 

"Tackle!" cried Misty and threw a pokèball at the limping bird. "Yeah! I've got Pidgeotto!" she cried happily and laughed evilly, clutching the pokèball. "Let's see how May likes _that _next time I see her, eh?" 

"We should stop," said Ash, holding his hand to his brow. "It's getting dark." 

"Do you know how to cook instant ramen noodles?" asked Misty, pulling out two cups. Ash snorted but thanked her curtly as he took one.

"You don't cook them, stupid," he said, rolling his eyes. "You add water and heat them." 

"Oh," said Misty, blushing slightly. 

"Go Growlithe," said Ash. "Go get some firewood," he said to Misty.

"That's your job, Ash," said Misty, crossing her arms. "I supply the food, you heat it. Unless you're _afraid._"

"I'm not afraid!" hissed Ash. "Come on Growlithe. Let's go." Misty watched him stalk into the Forest and smiled.

"This is going fine, Eevee," she mumbled to herself as she rolled out her sleeping bag. "I'm glad we're not all alone out here, I think. It would be lonesome even if Ash is a little…er…stiff." 

"Ee-vee," agreed Eevee, yawning and stretching out at the base of Misty's mummy bag.

"Go Caterpie!" called Misty as Ash returned.

"Put that thing away when there's food around," sneered Ash, throwing down the fire wood and having his Growlithe light it.

"It has to eat too," said Misty, glaring at him.

"That's why there's Pokè-Chow," said Ash, pulling out his own bag and giving some to his Growlithe. Misty stared into the fire, holding her meal in front of it. "What're you thinking?" asked Ash, peering at her over the flames. She looked up and blushed.

"Nothing. It just feels weird…being out here and not in my house…with someone I haven't even known a day…" Ash looked away and smiled wryly.

"I'm used to camping out," he said, staring up. "I have to get away from my house sometimes. It gets too crazy. Me an' Growlithe…My brothers…they aren't…" His voice trailed off as he stared into the heart of the flame. Misty stared at him, amazed at the change of voice and manner. But in a snap, his eyes met hers and they were blazing as usual. "Well, I'm not too hungry," he said curtly, handing her the instant ramen cup. "Good night."

"'Night Ash," she whispered and continued to silently slurp noodles and even when the noodles were gone, she stared into the flames until they were nothing but dying embers.

* * * * * 

"AHHHH!" Misty sat up with a gasp and looked around. Ash had yelled loudly, waking her up. A flush crept on the bridge of his nose and he sat frozen solid. Misty blinked at him questionably and then laughed deafeningly as she saw the small bug asleep on his bag.

"I think it likes you," she managed to gasp before she howled with laughter again.

"Just get it off!" Ash yelled, pointing at the bug. It stirred and stared at Ash adoringly. Misty bent over laughing.

"You're such a wuss," sniggered Misty and returned Caterpie to its ball. 

"I am not!" said Ash angrily.

"And you're a liar too," Misty pointed, giggling. "You're so totally afraid of bugs."

"How can girls put 'so' and 'totally' in the same sentence?" Ash snapped, rolling up his bag, returning his Growlithe, and marched angrily down the hill to Pewter. 

"Touchy," mumbled Misty, rolling up her bag as well and racing after him into Pewter City.

This was way-y-y-y-y longer than the first chappie which to me is good ^^ not too sure about you but hey! Thanks for the reviews everyone! Someone new will join the group and we might learn a little more about Ash's family. He's thawing out a bit, I must say. Hee-hee! We'll also meet the 'switched' Team Rocket and all I'm saying is-

Expect the unexpected ^^'

Nine reviews please~! Oh, and is Pewter actually a city???

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	3. Team Rocket

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: I'm leaving for a lakehouse in Wisconsin on Saturday so I won't be around for a while! I'll try to explain everyone's questions when I get back. It's hard to switch the whole anime around, you know? Maybe you don't ^^ Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review please!!!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* Team Rocket *

"So this is the Gym," Misty said, staring up. "Grass pokèmon?"

"Yeah," said Ash, smiling. "I bet I could beat him if I wanted to with my fire pokèmon."

"What makes you so sure it's a he?" said Misty, glancing at him accusingly before entering the Gym. Ash glanced back, challenging her to a staring contest. Misty stared into his eyes intensely. "Leggo," she muttered to Eevee as she pulled on Misty's jeans.

"Hello!" Misty blinked and looked away.

"I won!" cried Ash, grinning triumphantly at Misty. She stuck her tongue at him before turning to where the voice had come from.

"I'm Erika Hana," said the girl, smiling widely. "Who're you?"

"I'm Misty Waterflower," said Misty, smiling. "And I've come for the Pewter City Badge!" 

"I'm sorry," said Erika, looking down sorrowfully. "But I can't battle you for it right now. See, my Oddish and Bellsprout are missing."

"Missing?" said Ash and Misty in unison.

"Yes. I'm afraid they were taken by Team Rocket."

"What's Team Rocket?" asked Misty, bewildered, as Ash shook his head disapprovingly. 

"I was sure they were disbanded last year," said Ash, tapping his chin. 

"No, they're back," said Erika, looking at the ground forlornly.

"We'll get them back for you!" declared Misty, stepping forward.

"Wha--?" said Ash, looking taken back.

"We'll get them back for you, Erika!" repeated Misty, swinging her arm and pointing to the door. "Let's go Ash!"

"You don't even know where they are."

"Oh, yeah. Eh-heh-heh-heh-heh!" laughed Misty, blushing. "Do you know where they are?" Ash rolled his eyes and Erika suppressed a giggle. 

"No."

"They were rather clumsy," said Erika. "And they had a talking Abra with them!"

"Talking?" gasped Misty, eyes gleaming. "All right! This is so cool!" 

"They went into Viridian forest," said Erika fearfully. "Oh, please get my pokèmon back!" 

"We will! Come on, Ash!" Misty grabbed Ash's wrist in her gloved hand and pulled him out the door. They stopped in front of the Forest and Misty felt Ash trembling slightly beneath her grip. "You're trembling," said Misty, looking at the boy. He shot a look at her and yanked his hand out of her grip.

"Let's get this over with," she heard him mumble as he stormed into the Forest.

"Fine." Misty rolled her eyes and followed him, Eevee trailing behind her. "Team Rocket!" She shouted, cupping her mouth with her hands.

"Shut up!" Ash snapped, putting a hand over her mouth. "You want to catch them by surprise." Misty peeled his hand from her mouth.

"What's the fun if you can't FIND them?" Ash said nothing and sneaked behind a tree. "Fine. Don't answer," Misty mumbled and hid next to him.

"Stupid twerps," she heard a low feminine voice growl. "I heard them call us." 

"We'll find them," growled a bass male voice.

"I dear say," she heard a metallic British-accented voice purr. "I think I sense them hiding in this area."

"Use your psychic Abra," snapped the feminine voice. 

"Quick," whispered Ash and grabbed her hand. Misty flushed as he pulled her through the forest. "This way."

"They're getting away!" the male voice growled.

"Hello! Where do you think you're going?" Misty screamed and Ash gasped as the Abra teleported itself in front of the two. Eevee growled menacingly. "They're over here."

"Prepare for trouble!" said the feminine voice from behind them.

"And make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation!" 

"To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Sabrina!" A tall, slim, royal purple-haired woman stepped out from behind a tree.

"Lt. Surge!" An even taller massively-muscular man with spiky yellow hair stepped out from a tree opposite of Sabrina.

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now or prepare to _fight_!"

"Jolly good," said the Abra, crossing its glinting gold arms. "Hand over that Eevee. It'll make a good collection to the two we've already gotten."

"We're here to get 'em back so hand 'em over!" demanded Misty, holding out her hand. 

"We can't do that," snapped Lt. Surge, eyes narrowing. "The boss would kill us." Sabrina remained silent, her odd violet eyes staring at the two. Misty shivered slightly and returned her glare to the Abra. Two pokèballs appeared in its claws and it began to juggle them, its slit-like eyes seeming to stare at Misty.

"It you'd like them, come and retrieve them." Misty lunged forward and cried out as she hit the ground. The Abra appeared behind her, still juggling the pokèballs. "Too slow." The pokèballs suddenly flew forward as the Abra was hit from behind. 

"Growlithe ember attack!" 

"Eevee tackle!" The Abra was caught in between the two attacks and was sandwiched helplessly. It fell forward, almost fainted. Misty scooped the two pokèballs in her hand and leapt forward.

"Misty go!" she heard Ash yell. She whipped around, being this the first time he had called her by her name and the urgency in his voice. Lt. Surge stood between Ash and her. 

"Ash!" There was a slight sound behind her and when she turned around, her nose was almost buried in Sabrina's chest. "GYAH!" she yelled and stumbled back. Sabrina stared coldly down at her. "Eh-hum," Misty coughed. "Go Pidgeotto!"

"Go Zubat," said Sabrina in her low, flat voice.

"Gust attack, now!" 

"Pidge-JO!" cried Pidgeotto and threw a large gust at the small bat pokèmon. The Zubat screeched loudly and Misty covered her ears, wincing. 

"Leech life."

"Sand-attack!" The small attack did nothing on the big bird and sand was flung into the opponent's eyes. "Gust!" The Zubat fainted and Sabrina returned it, glowering. 

"Come on, Surge," she growled. "It's not worth it. Teleport Abra!"

"Jolly good," said the Abra and Sabrina and Surge disappeared.

"Are you okay?" cried Misty, running forward. Ash winced up at her, a small smile toying with his mouth.

"I'm fine. You had better beat Erika, that's all I'm saying." Misty giggled and helped him up. 

"Come on. I bet Erika has some bandages for your cuts." Ash smiled and they walked out of the Forest.

* * * * *

"Oh! You bought them back!" cried Erika, clapping her hands delightedly. "That's awesome! Okay! Let's battle, Misty!"

"Right!"

"Go Oddish!" 

"Go Eevee! Tackle now!" Soon, the Oddish was fainted and Eevee paralyzed. After Misty's Pidgeotto beat Erika's Bellsprout, (A/N: way too lazy to write the whole battle. It would've been boring anyway ^^'), Erika handed her the Rainbow Badge. 

"That was a great battle," said Erika, winking. "But I don't know how to thank you for helping me find my pokèmon. Oh! I know! You can have this TM. It contains Mega Drain." Misty took it gratefully. 

"Thanks!" 

"Um," said Erika, looking up from the ground. "Do you think I could come with you?"

"What?" asked Misty, startled.

"Do you think I could come with you? My older sister, Becca, could take over for me. Her pokèmon are better, anyway." Misty smiled widely.

"Sure! That would be great!"

"Yeah," mumbled Ash, rolling his eyes. "Great."

"Are you her boyfriend or something?" snapped Erika, glaring at him. They both blushed.

"No way!" cried Ash and Misty glared at him. "I'm following her until she gives me my bike back."

"Oh. What happened?" 

"Let's go and I'll tell you," said Misty, putting the new Badge on her left suspender. So they left and Misty told Erika about the Pidgey and the thunderstorm. 

* * * * *

"What a climb," panted Misty, nearly crawling out of Mount Moon. In her left hand she clutched a wide moonstone, which glistened brightly. 

"Never…doing…that…again," groaned Erika, following Misty.

"Wow! Cerulean City!" exclaimed Misty suddenly, pointing ahead. "Great! Maybe I can use my new Clefairy!"

"I can't believe you caught that thing," snorted Ash as they made their way into the city. "I don't even know why it's a pokèmon. It looks like a pink pillow."

"Well it is," shot Misty, looking for a Gym. "Well, this Gym Leader shouldn't be too hard to beat. After all, my pokèmon have grown a lot."

"That's true," said Ash. "But you might not have a type advantage this time."

"Just you wait," growled Misty and stormed into the Gym. "OH, NO!" she shouted as she looked at one of the two giant pillars at the entrance of the Gym. "May's already beaten the Leader! We've gotta hurry!"

"Calm down, Misty!" said Erika, inspecting the Gym. "Hmm. It looks like they have lightning types."

"Wha??? Oh, shoot. Then Pidgeotto won't be too handy then, will she? Or Spearow…That leaves Clefairy, Caterpie and Eevee. Oh, and Mankey too…" 

"I can't believe that dumb bug hasn't evolved yet," mumbled Ash.

"Me neither," said Misty with a frown. "Oh, well. Maybe it will this time. Let's go!" 

"Hi!" greeted a girl with turquoise hair pulled up into two spiky pig-tails. At her feet lay a bright pink Ditto. "I'm the Leader, Duplica. Are you here to try and get the Badge?" 

"Yeah!" said Misty, smiling. "I'm Misty."

"Nice to meet you! I like battling with those cute little mouse pokèmon, Pikachu. Cute pokèmon are so much fun! That's why all my pokèmon are really cute. But don't think that just because they're so irresistibly cute that they're weak. My pokèmon will shock you! Well, let's start! Go-o-o Pikachu!" 

"She talks even more than that other girl," said Ash, sounding surprised. "Heh. That's girls for yeh." Misty shot him a look.

"Go Mankey! Low kick!" Pikachu cried out and flew along the ground. "Good! Scratch!" Three angry red marks appeared on Pikachu's face.

"Thundershock!" Soon, two of her three pokèmon were fainted. "Hmm…Go Ditto!"

"Eevee!" 

"Transform!" The Ditto shimmered and twisted until an almost exact duplicate of Eevee stood in front of them. "Eh," sighed Duplica. It was perfect except for the eyes, which were still two vertical black dots. "We're working on that."

"Tail whip!" 

"Vee!" 

"Tackle!" The Eevee/Ditto cried out and backed away, its cheek and side stinging. "Tackle!" The Ditto fainted and Duplica hurriedly returned it.

"Rats. I guess you won the Thunder Badge. Here you go! And as a prize, take this TM. It contains thunderbolt." 

"Wow! Thanks! I told you I'd win," said Misty smugly, looking at Ash. He rolled his eyes.

"Luck."

"I thought it was great!" said Erika, smiling. "I loved her pokèmon."

"Well, looks like Viridian's next," said Misty. Ash froze.

"Uh, wait," he stammered. "Maybe we should go somewhere else instead." Misty raised an eyebrow and looked at him suspiciously.

"Why?" He flushed.

"Uh, because. I don't want to go to Vermilion."

"Well there's a Gym there so we HAVE to go!" pleaded Misty. "Come on, Ash! Let's go!" Ash hesitated and then nodded. "Thanks!" Misty cried and clenched her fist. "HEHEH! We have to get moving and get there before May does. Oh, I'm going to beat that Gym Leader…" Her voice trailed off as she walked away, Erika and Ash staring after her.

"Is she always like this?" asked Erika.

"Uh, unfortunately."

"Well let's go. I don't think she could find Vermilion if it was right in front of her." 

"You're right." So the two followed Misty down the road to Vermilion. 

Well how'd you like the 'switched' Rockets? A bit scary? LOL! Well I had fun, that's all I'm saying. Well, see you guys in a week ^^' please review and make me smiley when I get back! Review! Eighteen? Dare I ask??? Thanks!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	4. Losing, Fishing, and Ash's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: YEAH! Thanks for all the great reviews, everyone! I was so happy! I got bit so many times by stupid horseflies ^^' I do plan to use some neo pokèmon in here sometime. I just knew the regular pokèmon best (better???). Anyway, here's the, er-r-r-r, sixth…hold on…I think fifth. Oh, well. Please review!!!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* Losing, Fishing and Ash's Secret*

After a night's camp, they finally reached Vermilion.

"Oh-h-h-h, look!" cried Misty. "The ocean! Maybe I can catch some water pokèmon…eh…but wait. I don't have a rod. Does anyone know where I can get a fishing rod?" Ash and Erika sweatdropped as they followed Misty into Vermilion. 

"No Misty," said Erika. "I don't."

"I wonder what kind of pokèmon they have," wondered Misty, looking up at the sky. "I think there's some Poliwag around here somewhere if they've fire…or rock…"

"They have fire," Ash said suddenly.

"Nan?" She looked at him but he was looking to the side. "Oh. Thanks. Then I'll look for a Poliwag. Hmm…There's some tall grass!" In no time, Misty had deposited her Spearow for her newly caught Poliwag. "It's great!" she hummed, holding the pokèball to her chest.

"Wonderful!" exclaimed Erika. "You should have no problem beating the Leader if you train it more." 

"Hold it, Runt!" 

"Eh?" she exclaimed and her surprised expression quickly turned angry. "What do you want, May?"

"I wanna test your pokèmon. See how good you've gotten." She hopped down from the car. "Unless you're chicken."

"I am not!" yelled Misty, pointing a finger at May. "You're on!"

"Go Butterfree!" 

"Go Pidgeotto! Gust!" She could feel Ash observing the battle and suddenly felt self-conscious. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she tried to concentrate mainly on the battle. Pidgeotto whipped the Butterfree easily. 

"Return Butterfree. Spearow! Go!"

"Stay out Pidgeotto and use tackle!" It was a hard battle, but in the end May's Spearow delivered the final blow to Misty's already-tired Pidgeotto.

"Good job, Pidgeotto! Go, Caterpie!"

"Your bug pokèmon's dead," snickered May.

"Return Caterpie and go Poliwag! Bubble!"

"What--?" The Spearow fainted. "Fine. This is the last battle. Whoever wins this gets one point up."

"Fine."

"Go Pikachu!"

"Eevee!"

"Vee," growled Eevee. 

"Come on Misty!" yelled Erika. "Don't let her push you around!" May snorted.

"Are you paying them?"

"What?"

"To cheer for you? Maybe make you feel better?"

"In case you haven't noticed," came Ash's voice. "She's beaten two of your pokèmon and you've only beaten one of hers." Misty shot him a grateful look and he half-smiled back.

"Whatever!"

"Tackle!" In the end, the Pikachu ended up winning. "Stop!" Misty cried before the Pikachu could faint Eevee. She knelt on the ground beside the nearly-fainted pokèmon. "You win!" May sneered.

"I thought so. Who's the better trainer now, eh Runt?" Misty felt herself trembling with anger but she said nothing. "C'mon. I wanna hear it! Who's the better trainer now? Who beat you?" Misty felt angry tears well up in her eyes and she opened her mouth to say it.

"Leave her alone," snapped Ash, putting a hand on her shoulder. Misty didn't look up.

"I don't need you to stick up for me," she hissed but Ash didn't stop nor did he remove his hand. 

"Are you paying them to do this too?" sneered May. "Tsk, tsk!"

"Leave her alone, May," said Erika. "You won. Now leave."

"I recognize you," said May, looking in cold delight at the Gym Leader. "You were at the Gym in Pewter. Oh, that's right! You were the Leader, weren't you? Couldn't even save your pathetic pokèmon from those pathetic Rockets."

"I didn't see you helping," snapped Erika. 

"I thought that since you were a Gym Leader, you would've been able to handle it," said May, smiling coldly. "I guess I was wrong. You had to get people to do it for you. Why are you hanging out with this loser anyway?" 

"I'm not a loser!" yelled Misty, picking up her Eevee and biting her lip hard to keep her mind on the pain rather than the swell of tears in her throat. "Just leave me alone May Oak!" Misty pulled away from Ash, turned on her heel, and began walking towards the Pokecenter.

"Later, Runt!" called May and laughed.

"What a bitch," spat Erika and Misty looked at her with a mixture of surprise and amusement. But she felt a tear run down her cheek. "Don't cry!" Misty sat on one of the couches and buried her face in her hands.

"W-why does she have to be so mean?" sobbed Misty. "I can't believe I lost. That was s-s-so embarrass-s-sing!" Erika sat on one side of her and Ash on the other.

"It's okay. You'll beat her next time." She felt Ash's hand on her shoulder and sniffled. She was acting like a baby.

"Yeah," said Misty, making herself stop crying and sitting up. "Thanks guys."

"No problem," Ash said softly, smiling fully for the first time.

"Your pokèmon are fully healed, miss," said the Nurse Joy. "Here you go." 

"Thanks." Misty took the pokèballs and attached them to her waist. "Let's go check out the Gym." Ash shifted uncomfortably as they entered the Gym.

"Ash!" The three looked to the side and Ash's eyes widened. "I didn't think you'd be here too fast!" said a boy with spiky brown hair.

"Yeah," snickered a guy with green hair. "I thought you were out achieving your 'fire master goal'."

"But it looks like you've decided to follow our footsteps!" declared a guy with deep red hair. 

"No," said Ash curtly. "My friend wants to challenge you."

"Really? Oh! Is the other one your girlfriend?" The three crowded around Misty.

"No!" said Ash, blushing. 

"This other girl. Hmm. She looks familiar…"

"She's the Pewter Gym Leader!"

"Oh, yeah!" 

"Why're you going out with a loser like Ash?"

__

"Why are you hanging out with this loser anyway?" 

"Who are these people, Ash?" Misty whispered in his ear. He flinched slightly.

"My brothers."

"Your brothers are Gym Leaders?!" 

"I'm Gary!"

"AJ!"

"And Pyro!" Misty smiled.

"You're lucky to have siblings. I'm an only child."

"No I'm not," growled Ash. "Believe me." Gary narrowed his eyes.

"Aw, we're not that bad. But now that you're here, Ashy-boy, how about battling your girlfriend for the Badge?"

"She/I'm not my/his girlfriend!" Ash and Misty yelled.

"Whatever."

"I'm not battling her! That's your guys' job! Not mine." AJ rose an eyebrow.

"If you wanna be a Gym Leader--?"

"I _don't_ want to be a Gym Leader! I'm here because Misty wants to battle you three!" 

"Well, if you won't battle her, we'll just give her the Badge for free," said Pyro, smiling evilly. "Here you go! The Volcano Badge is all yours!"

"No, but I--"

"Go on," said Pyro, winking. Misty smiled and took it.

"Thanks."

"What?! No, you can't give it to her for free! She has to battle for it! Fine! I'll battle her! But don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because I'm your friend!" Misty smiled inwardly and made way towards the arena. 

"You're on."

"Okay. Two on two battle for the Volcano Badge!" yelled Gary from the side. "Ash against Misty! Go!" 

"Growlithe!"

"Eevee!" Eevee looked strangely at Misty.

"Ee, eve, eevee!"

"What do you mean you won't battle Ash?" demanded Misty. Ash smiled widely. "I don't care! This is a battle! I need you-hoo!" Eevee shook her head and sat next to Misty. "Fine. I'll do FINE without you. Go Mankey! Karate chop!" There was a crack as Mankey bought the side of its hand down on the Growlithe's head. 

"Ember!" 

"Low kick!" Mankey ducked under the flames and reached to strike the Growlithe.

"Ember!" 

"Key!" screamed Mankey as its leg was burned.

"Rats. Scratch attack!" Soon the Growlithe was fainted. "All right!"

"Go Vulpix!"

"Poliwag! Bubble!" The Vulpix was weakened and shook its head.

"Quick attack!"

"Bubble!" Then Poliwag fainted. They both looked to Gary.

"Misty is the winner!"

"Yeah!"

"What?! No way! It was a tie!"

"And it goes to Misty," said Gary, placing the Badge in her hand. "There you go." She pinned it under the Thunder Badge and made a peace sign.

"Three Badges already! I bet May doesn't have this Badge yet!"

"You mean the girl with all those men around her? Yeah, she was here. She beat us." Misty's face fell.

"Don't worry Misty," said Ash quickly. "Now you've got the Badge."

"Why am I always behind her?" wailed Misty, throwing her hands up in the air. "Why, why, _why?_ Oh, wait until we get to the NEXT city. Then she'll be sorry." Erika groaned. 

"We've been going awfully fast, Mist. Let's take a break and enjoy Vermilion, ne?"

"Hai," sighed Misty. "I guess so."

"If we look hard enough, maybe we can find you a rod," said Erika, looking happy for the break. Ash rolled his eyes.

"Forget it. She can use mine."

"Good. Well, I'm going to head into the grass and see if I can catch a Nidoran or something. See ya!" Erika wiggled her fingers before heading up north

"Bye! Oh, that's right! I almost completely forgot you had one. Even though you, er…" Misty laughed and scratched the back of her head nervously. "Never mind. Maybe I can catch some good water pokèmon! Though that would be dumb 'cause May's strongest pokèmon is an electric type…"

"Did I say Duplica talked a lot?" said Ash, shooting a look at her. Misty glared back.

"Yes." They reached the water's edge.

"Here," said Ash, handing her the rod. "Don't break it." Misty blushed and nodded.

"I won't," she said quietly, taking it and sitting off by herself, quickly casting the line deep into the water. Ash looked at her guiltily and moved to sit next to her. 

"I shouldn't have said that," he admitted.

"I know," said Misty coldly and tugged on as the line slackened and pulled. "Got one! Shoot. It got away."

"That's 'cause you're doing it wrong," said Ash and bit his lip reluctantly before kneeling behind her. "Like this," he said as something bit her hook. He put his hands over hers and reeled the line in. "Now pull. No, no. Like this." He hoisted her to her feet, hands still over hers, and pulled her arms underneath his as he pulled the line in.

"Carp," bubbled a Magikarp, flopping on the sand. Both Ash and Misty stared at the fish. Ash blushed and quickly drew away before holding the carp up.

"Do you want this?" Misty, blushing furiously, shook her head. With a flick of Ash's wrist, the Magikarp was flopping its way into the water.

"I think I've got it," Misty said softly, staring at the rod. "Um. Thanks," she said suddenly, looking up at him quickly, flushing pink over the bridge of her nose.

"You're welcome." They sat in a comfortable silence, staring at the calm ocean. The line was still for a couple minutes before another Magikarp was caught.

"I don't think we're going to catch anything useful," sighed Misty, reeling the line in. "Thanks for letting me use your rod, Ash." He nodded, a quick flick of his chin, and took the rod Misty was extending to him. "We better go see if Erika caught any useful pokèmon."

"Yeah." They walked slowly side by side, occasionally bumping arms. Then they would quickly draw apart, blushing, before falling back in line, just as calm as ever.

"Hey you guys!" Erika ran up to them. "Wow you won't believe it!"

"You caught a really rare pokèmon?"

"Gloom evolved?"

"Well, I caught a Hopip and a Shroomish, but look!" Misty held her hand out at Erika offered her a piece of paper.

"A phone number?"

"Like, yeah! And it's not mine either." Erika giggled. "I met this really cute guy in the tall grass and he was totally sweet and let me win when we battled."

"That's stupid," said Misty, snorting. "No matter how much you like the other person, you should give it your all. If someone intentionally let ME win, I would sic my pokèmon on him." Erika chuckled.

"You're too young to understand."

"How old are _you _grandma?" snorted Misty as she pushed past Erika. 

"Fifteen," said Erika, clasping the paper and staring into space with sparkling eyes. "Ah…Joe…" Misty rolled her eyes and walked into the tall grass. "Wait! Aren't we going to sleep in the Pokecenter?"

"I wanna sleep outside tonight. You two go ahead." Misty didn't wait for them to respond.

"Come _on, _Ash," she heard Erika say. Misty smiled to herself, glad that he had wanted to stay out here with her.

"Vee?" cooed Eevee, snuggling up beside Misty.

"Nothing. I had fun today. Did you have fun fishing?" Eevee nodded, large eyes on her trainer. "Good. That was nice of Ash to let me use his rod, ne?" Instead of waiting for her pokèmon to answer, Misty laid back on her newly-spread mummy bag and stared up at the sky. "I guess…he's nice once you get to know him for a while."

"Ee-vee," agreed Eevee, curling up under Misty's arm and against Misty's side as Misty placed her hands behind her head.

"He helped me fish today." The darkening sky concealed Misty's blush. She smiled and her eyes drooped with sleep. "Though all we caught was Magikarp. But you saw, didn't you?" Misty felt Eevee nod against her side. "Yeah." Misty chuckled. "I'm glad he didn't let me win." Misty closed her eyes and fell asleep to the wind-rustling grass, a small smile on her face.

Well then! A bit 'o AAMRN there for all you who have been waiting for hints. But they kinda just met each other (sort of) and I don't want it moving fast. And Ash's secret. Eh… Well, one of my more creative ideas! Got a little something coming in the story for ya hehe! Maybe you smart people can guess (don't hurt yourselves!!!) Please review! Twenty-eight please? Thanks!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	5. Kidnapped

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: I can't believe I forgot to thank everyone who reviewed before I left! Thanks Imp is Insane: Yeah, I didn't really like that perv following them either ^^' Thanks Iveechan, Kit Kat, Ash and Misty forever and everyone else! The reviews were GREAT! Thanks! Sorry Crystal Ketchum- but the whole point of the story is to switch the parts and that means Ash is going to act like Misty. Therefore, he can't be as cute as he is on the show ^^ Sorry! Please review!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* Kidnapped *

"That ruddy spore was supposed to keep her asleep another three hours," she heard a metallic voice whisper above her. There were rustles.

"It was too cheap," she heard a deep voice growl. "No wonder. We're never doing _that_ again." Misty cracked her eyes opened and screamed as she saw herself dangling a few feet above the ground. 

"You prat!" hissed the metallic voice. "You forgot the ruddy bandanna and that rot!" She was dropped on the ground and something horridly dirty and vile was stuffed roughly in her mouth.

"Let's see you try to scream through that," said a smug voice as the person tied her hands together. Misty opened her eyes wide and it took a second to realize what was going on. The Rockets from before were kidnapping her. 

"We're getting you back from last time," said Sabrina flatly, her eyes flashing. "Now let's take her to the hideout until dawn."

"Stupid," said Surge, swinging her over his tall shoulder. "Why did you camp out all by yourself? You should have known we would want revenge since you foiled our plan." Misty tried to talk against the gag and kicked her unbound legs wildly. Her sneaker-clad feet bounced uselessly against Surge's steel chest and she gave up as her calves began to tire. 

"Now we've got her _and _her pokèmon," mused Abra, waddling on the ground beside the two Rockets. "The boss should be rather pleased." She slumped, worn from her struggles, and watched the ground bounce closer than farther, closer than farther, closer than farther, until she wanted to throw up.

"I wonder if we'll get a promotion?" wondered Surge aloud. Sabrina shot him a look.

"Don't be too hopeful. You know how unlucky Rockets are."

"Aren't you the pessimist?" snorted Surge but was quiet again. Misty closed her eyes to try and settle her nauseated stomach but that didn't stop the jostling motion. Her stomach, ribs and abdomen were crushed against Surge's shoulder and his bone dug into her stomach every time she came crashing down from the little bounce as he took a step.

"Vee!"

"I knew it would wake up soon," said Abra, hissing. Misty clenched her eyes shut. The blood was rushing to her head, making everything blur and spin when she looked at the ground. She groaned against her gag.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Surge, stopping. Sabrina kept walking.

"Nothing. Come on. We're almost there." Vomit rose up in Misty's throat and she struggled to keep it down. It wouldn't have gotten far, anyway, with the gag shoved in her mouth. Fear and panic clenched her heart but she was too tired to move. She groaned again. She felt Surge drop her and she breathed frantically, relishing the emptiness pressing against her stomach. The blood rushed her head as Abra pushed her into sitting position. 

"I think its sick," said Abra, peering at Misty. It removed her gag and she gulped in the air. Suddenly, her stomach clenched violently and she retched into the trench behind them.

"I think so too," said Surge, lip curling in disgust. "I think we'd better let it walk." Misty wanted to tell them she had a gender but her mouth felt funny and her stomach clenched again. She bit her lip and forced herself not to retch. The bitter taste of vomit and that gag hung in her mouth and she spat, trying to clean it. 

"Let's go. Before her friends find us," said Sabrina, glaring emotionlessly. Misty was pulled harshly to her feet and pushed along the road.

"If you try and scream for help," said Abra, jostling the cage holding Eevee. "You're little friend here gets it." Misty nodded, thankful for the solid ground under her feet. 

"I won't." Her voice cracked. How could she have let this happen? "Can you just let her go? Or let me put her in my pokèball?"

"And let her go get your friends? And have nothing to threaten you with?" countered Sabrina. "No way." Misty fell silent and brought herself to glance at Eevee. The poor pokèmon was huddled in the too-small cage, legs crouched stiffly underneath it in order to fit inside. Its ears were pinned on its head, which touched the ceiling. 

"Here," said Surge, pointing to a tree. They approached a ladder. "Climb." Her hands were set free and for a moment, she almost ran. But then she remembered Eevee and obediently set her foot in the first rung.

"As long as we have this here pokèmon," said Abra with a chuckle. "She'll do anything we want her to." Misty winced as she reached the top. Abra appeared before her, cage in hands. "This way." Abra flashed purple. A rope floated around her wrists, glowing purple, and tied itself into a tight knot, holding her wrists behind her. She cried out as the harsh rope bit into her wrists.

"Tell us where your friends are," said Sabrina, taking Eevee's cage. "I want the pokèmon you took from us."

"I'm not telling," Misty managed to say, wincing up at Sabrina from where she sat on the ground. Her legs were under her and splayed to the sides in a very uncomfortable position. 

"Abra," said Sabrina, glaring down at Misty.

"VEE!" cried Eevee, glowing purple.

"Stop it!" Misty cried, struggling to get up. Surge's hand was like lead on her shoulder, and pushed her back down. 

"Then tell me."

"No!" Misty rolled to the side, out from under Surge's hand, struggled to her feet and rammed into Sabrina. The cage flew from Sabrina's hands and smashed into the ground. The lid popped open and Eevee stumbled out. "Go, Eevee!"

"Ee-VEE!" screamed Eevee and leapt off the edge of the tree hideout. 

"Get it," said Sabrina flatly, pointing to the edge. Abra nodded and disappeared. "You'll pay for that." Surge shoved her to the ground. She cried out as the rough wood shot splinters into her arm. "You had better pray that that pokèmon doesn't bring help," continued Sabrina. "Or they'll have to bring your lifeless body back to your mom." Misty shuddered and scooted away, peddling the wood with her feet. Her back collided with Surge's shins and he kicked her forward. 

"Don't worry Sabrina," he said, smiling. "We've got her other pokèmon." He opened his hands and five pokèballs glinted in the newly-rising sun. Sabrina smiled coldly and Misty's left leg fell asleep.

"Give them to me." 

"No…" the cry rose and fell in Misty's mouth as she watched in horror as Sabrina toyed with the small pokèballs. 

"Guess Team Rocket's not as stupid as you thought," sneered Sabrina, throwing one pokèball into the air after the other. Misty's eyes followed each pokèball as it rose and fell.

"Growlithe, ember!"

"Oddish, stun spore!" A blast of flames knocked the pokèballs from Sabrina's hand and the two Rockets stiffened as the stun spore settled. Misty felt tears swelling in her eyes as Ash and Erika rushed over to where she was sitting.

"Thank God," she gasped, tears running down her face.

"I knew we should've stayed with you," mumbled Ash in her ear as he wrapped her in a tight hug. She winced as he brushed her splinter-filled arm.

"Yowzers. _That_ looks nasty," said Erika. "Don't worry. I'll get you to the Pokecenter and have you cleaned up in no time. Oddish, sleep powder."

"I don't…" Misty felt Ash pick her up and by no time, she was asleep.

* * * * *

When Misty woke up, the first thing she noticed was that her arm felt completely numb. She opened her eyes reluctantly and sat up quickly.

"Oh!" The world blurred and focused as her head throbbed. 

"Lie back down," said Erika from the side of the bed. "I was about to put antiseptic and rubbing alcohol on your arm to try and numb it."

"It already _is _numb," mumbled Misty, but pressing her back to the bed. Ash pushed open the door to the room and pressed something into Erika's palm. "What're you going to do?" asked Misty, tensing.

"I'm going to pull those babies out," said Erika, flashing a pair of tweezers. "One by one." Memories of when she was little and playing on the ladder. One slip and you had a splinter. Her mom digging it out ruthlessly with a pair of tweezers…

Misty whimpered.

"Oh, don't worry," said Erika, squinting at her arm. "It'll be quick." Misty shut her eyes and breathed deeply. Suddenly, something slipped into her other hand. She opened her eyes and looked to her left. Ash smiled sheepishly, holding her hand from the chair he was sitting in. She smiled back and Eevee crawled on her stomach.

"You did it, Eevee," whispered Misty as Erika removed one large splinter, her hand coming down and snapping the tweezers in seconds. "You saved the day."

"Vee," purred Eevee. Misty stared up at the bleak white ceiling, Ash's hand warm in hers and Erika picking out her splinters at her side. _So this is what it's like, _thought Misty with a smile. _This is what it's like to be on a pokèmon journey._

"Done!" announced Erika after about an hour, holding up a pair of only slighty-bloodied tweezers. "God I'm cross-eyed." Misty chuckled and sat up, reluctantly dropping Ash's hand. 

"Thank you so much, Erika," she whispered.

"No problem," said Erika, winking. 

"I don't know what happened…They must've gotten me when I was sleeping."

"What were they after?"

"Revenge," said Misty, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "They wanted Erika's pokèmon back." Ash frowned, leaning back in the chair and crossing his arms. "They dragged me all the way to their tree house."

"How'd they get you there?"

"They drugged me." Misty shuddered as Erika wrapped soft gauze around her raw and smarting arm. The little pocks in the cloth caught on some of the scabbing wounds and she hissed through her teeth.

"Oh, sorry," said Erika, putting the tape on at the top. "There. We'll change it regularly for three days, I should guess. Maybe I can whip up a potion to heal it more."

"What?"

"Usually I specialize in making perfumes," said Erika with a laugh. "But I've been taught how to make different potions to heal as well."

"Cool," said Misty, smiling. "I think we've done enough exploring of Vermilion. Do you think we could move on?" 

"Definitely," said Ash with a smile. "Come on. Eevee looks ready." The fox pokèmon yipped happily and streaked towards the door. "Oh. Here's your pokèmon." Misty's fingers brushed Ash's as he handed her the recovered pokèmon. She blushed.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome." Misty nearly jumped out of her skin as thunder crept across the sky and lightning flashed in the window.

"Oh, shoot," groaned Erika. "Now we can't go anywhere."

"Says who?" snorted Misty. "We're tough. We can handle a little rain. We'll just use an umbrella or something."

"Oh, gee," said Ash, throwing an imaginary umbrella towards the ceiling, tip first. "I'll use an umbrella." His arm convulsed. "_Pzzzt!_" Erika laughed and Misty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Oh, shut up. Come on. We won't get struck by lightning. The least we can do is get to Rock Tunnel before the afternoon."

"Aren't you tired?" asked Erika as they walked into the lobby. "I can't imagine you got much sleep last night." Misty shook her head and smiled.

"Oh. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about me so much, Erika! I'm fine." Misty grinned up at the older girl. "Really. I swear." Erika held up her hands.

"I believe you. Honest." 

"Sorry. It's just you've done so much already. And I'm fine." Misty pushed the doors open. The wind threw fresh-smelling rain in her face and she squinted through the drops. "If we start out now," said Misty. "We should make it to Rock Tunnel before the storm gets even worse."

"Is that even remotely possible?" Misty shrugged and half-smiled as they headed out into the storm.

It took a while before they reached the Tunnel, but before long they could see the looming shadow of the Rock Tunnel. The rain had thickened and lightning flashed in the sky. 

"We should get to the Pokecenter!" yelled Erika, holding her forearm on her forehead so the arm of her kimono shielded her face. Misty nodded in agreement and they stumbled into the lighted Pokecenter.

"What a storm," mumbled Ash as Misty wrung her hat out.

"Yeah. We should wait until it breaks to go into Rock Tunnel."

"All right. Ash and I will go get the rooms, okay?"

"Sure."

"Vuplix, sit! No, sit!" Misty turned around, startled to hear another voice. A girl with large dark blue eyes and curly green hair down her hips sat on one of the plush pink couches. A small Vulpix stood at her feet. As she shook her head, scolding at the small pup in front of her, the light shone off her hair, exposing blue and red streaks.

"Excuse me," said Misty, approaching her. The girl looked up and flushed slightly. "May I ask what you're doing?" 

"Sure," she said in a diminutive voice before offering a small smile. "I'm trying to teach my Vuplix to sit."

"Why?" The girl's blush deepened. 

"I like to train pokèmon. I might want to be a Pokèmon Breeder when I grow up!" Pride and determination shone in the girl's face before she blushed again.

"Where'd you get the Vuplix? It's so small!" Misty giggled as the small pokèmon pawed her legs with fawn-brown paws. 

"My father gave it to me. It's still a pup," said the girl, smiling. Then her cheeks turned pink and she stuck out her hand. "Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Alexis Davies." 

So there's the first appearance of Alexis Davies, a character submitted earlier by a reviewer. Sorry I didn't add her before but this seemed like a good time! Not too sure if she'll be sticking with them (T_T ehh…that would kind of screw up the whole threesome thing they had going on in the original TV show) but whatever. Hope this isn't going TOO much like the TV show ^^' ALSO*!*!*!*!: E-mail me if you have some ideas as to where Jessie and James and everyone else should be! I like your input ^^ Thanks so much for reviewing! Thirty-seven? Thirty-eight? Somewhere around there, anyway! thanks!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	6. A Jolly Good Time at Rock Tunnel

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Hey~! I'll be gone for a week again (off to Colorado ^^) so there won't be many updates for a while! Thanks to all the reviewers!!!!!! Mwah!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* A Jolly Good Time in Rock Tunnel *

Misty stared at it in bewilderment and then laughed as she took Alexis' hand.

"Misty Waterflower."

"Hey Misty! Who's this?"

"This is Alexis," said Misty as Eevee rushed to brush noses with the Vuplix pup.

"Aw, look at the little Vulpix!" squealed Erika as she bent to pet the pup. "It's so small! It must be a pup or something." Alexis nodded, smiling slightly.

"She is."

"Are you heading through Rock Tunnel too?" asked Ash, cocking his head.

"I suppose," said Alexis with a small shrug. "I want to train Vulpix some. Then maybe I can start beating Gym Leaders." Misty shot her a quick look.

"Why's that?" 

"I kind of want to be the Pokèmon Master," she said in a soft voice. "But I don't know." Misty smiled kindly but had nothing to say to that. She wanted to be the Pokèmon Master? Alexis blushed slightly at the silence. "Sorry," she said after a while. 

"For what?" said Erika, looking up from the prancing Vuplix pup, a startled look on her face. Misty thought she knew and smiled.

"Don't worry about it Alexis. If you want, you can come with us through Rock Tunnel." Alexis grinned.

"That'd be great! Thank you!"

"No problem," said Misty, smiling. "It's late," she said, surprisingly startled at the clock. It clicked once and tolled one, three, seven, ten times before resting. "See you tomorrow, Alexis," said Misty, petting Vulpix's head and waving before leaving.

"Tomorrow," called Alexis, waving back.

"She's shy," said Ash, shaking his head.

"So?" snapped Misty, putting her hands on her hips. "Who cares? She really nice." Erika nodded.

"Once we spend some time with her I'm sure she'll become less timid. I think it's cool she wants to be a Pokèmon Breeder, ne?" Misty nodded to no one and snuggled up in the comforter as thunder rumbled outside.

* * * * *

The next morning, the sky was gray and but the sun shone through the rain clouds. 

"I don't think it'll rain today," said Erika, lifting her face to the sky. "We'd better get through Rock Tunnel anyway. The weather ought to be nicer in Lavender." 

"We've got to wait for Alexis," said Misty, looking around the Center.

"Whatever," grumbled Ash. 

"You wanna go through the tunnel by yourself?" snapped Misty as Alexis entered the room.

"Hi," she said, smiling. "I'm ready to go."

"Good. So are we!" Alexis blushed. "What's wrong?"

"Have I been keeping you waiting?" Ash opened his mouth and Misty elbowed him swiftly in the stomach before smiling at the girl.

"No. We just got down here," Misty lied and Alexis' face relaxed. 

"Good. I'd feel awful…" 

"It's okay. It's a long walk. We'd better get going. Erika, did you bring Flash…?" She looked ahead. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?"

"We need Cut!" Misty pouted and crossed her arms. 

"I have it. Don't worry. We can get you the HM once we get past Rock Tunnel. There's a dock in Lavender where I heard the Captain of the SS Anne will give you Cut. Go, Bellsprout!" 

"Bell," said Bellsprout in its nasal-voice and began glowing. "Sprout!" Its leafs flashed violently and soon the tree was gone and Rock Tunnel loomed above them. "Bellsprout, Flash!" Bellsprout glowed vividly for a second and then began to emit a weak glow. 

"Eh-heh," coughed Erika sheepishly. "It doesn't know how to use it that well so the Flash might go off every now and then. Sorry!" Misty sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine. Better than no light, anyway."

"Does anyone have a map?" asked Ash, looking up at the ceiling. "This place is huge."

"We should buddy up," said Erika, scooting towards Alexis. "I'll buddy with Alexis." Misty shot a quick look at Ash and shrugged.

"All right."

"Whatever."

"I'll lead the way since my pokèmon knows Flash," said Erika and took the lead, Alexis behind her. "You two go behind us and guard the back."

"But I don't wanna be in the back," Ash muttered.

"Scared of the bugs?" Misty teased, poking his arm. He glared at her and pulled away.

"No! There's no bugs in caves, smart one."

"How do _you_ know?" demanded Misty, smiling evilly. "I'll bet there's mutated bugs with two heads or twenty legs."

"There's not!"

"They got that way from drinking the cave water and now they're bloodthirsty," said Misty, making her voice dramatically scary. "So they've turned into cannibals but they're tired of eating each other. They want--"

"Shut up!" Ash yelled, covering his ears. "You get the back!"

"Fine," Misty said, sniggering. "At least I'm not a sissy." Ash froze.

"I am NOT a sissy!"

"I'd get moving (cough_sissy_cough)before we lose them!" Misty snapped. "I can hardly see they're so far up."

"Don't call me a sissy!"

"Sissy!"

"I am not!"

"You are so!"

"NOT!"

"SO!"

"AMNOTAMNOTAMNOT!"

"ARESOARESOARESO!" Misty's yell echoed off the slimy walls until the only sound was the two breathing. "I think they left us," said Misty.

"Misty?" she thought she heard Erika call. "Ash?"

"Oh, no," groaned Misty. "How are we going to find them in the dark?"

"This is all your fault," snapped Ash and he blindly pushed past Misty.

"My fault?" shouted Misty. "Where're you going?"

"I'm going to find my way out."

"Wait for me! We're supposed to be using the effing buddy system!" Misty yelled and heard him stop. "Jeez," she mumbled as she held stretched her arms to feel around blindly. "It wasn't my fault, anyway."

"It was so. Where are you?"

"I dunno. Where are _you_?" 

"Right here." Ash stretched his arm out and swung it around, sensing for Misty, when he smacked her in the arm. 

"Ouch! Watch it! That was the arm that had all the splinters in it!"

"Oh, you're welcome," Ash said sarcastically. 

"Sor_ry_," Misty snapped. "Stop walking so fast. I can't see you. Ash!" He grabbed her hand and pulled her up beside him.

"There," he said roughly and Misty was silent. 

"Thanks," she said timidly. "How was it my fault?" she said suddenly and Ash groaned. "You were the one who wouldn't go in the back 'cause you're scared of bugs."

"I am NOT scared of bugs!"

"You are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Well _you're _the one who was talking about mutated bugs!" he said and his grip on her hand tightened in what was it…anger? Fear? Misty squinted, trying to see his face. 

"I didn't expect you to be afraid!"

"I wasn't!"

"You were!"

"Then you called me a sissy!"

"Well you are," said Misty as their footsteps echoed off the walls. Her eyes were becoming slightly used to their surroundings and she could make out a bridge in front of them. 

"Am not."

"Are so!"

"Whatever!" They were both silent, and Misty looked towards the ebony ground. "Watch out," Ash said curtly and her foot bumped against something as they stepped on the first plank on the bridge.

"This doesn't look very stable," said Misty, suddenly stopping. Ash tugged her hand.

"Come on! Erika and Alexis went over it!"

"But they had Flash! I can't even see where I'm going!" But Ash tugged her hand harder and forced her to take a step. She winced as the bridge swayed.

"Who's being a sissy now?" Ash snapped.

"I am not!" Misty retorted and took another step. "I'm scared of falling," she whispered as the bridge swung again.

"We'll never get out of here if we don't cross this, Misty," Ash said. His voice was firm but softened considerably. 

"I know."

"Come on." He tugged gently on her hand and she followed him across the bridge. Misty looked down at the worm-eaten planks and shivered. Ash noticed this and squeezed her hand. She smiled in the dark, but it soon faded as she realized just how long the bridge was.

"It's so long," she whispered. 

"I know. Keep moving. Uh-oh, watch that plank."

"What plank?" asked Misty, eyes searching the upcoming planks.

"That one! The one with the big hole in it!"

"What big hole!?" Misty stopped. She felt Ash jump forward and saw a huge gap in the bridge. "Oh, God," Misty gulped. 

"Jump!" Ash tugged on her hand. She backed away, squeezing his hand tightly.

"Come back over! I don't wanna jump! I'll fall!"

"No you won't!"

"Do you SEE the size of that hole? If I don't jump high enough…or far enough…or wide enough…"

"Or if the world stops spinning and we all die 'cause the sun goes out," Ash said sarcastically. "If you don't jump over, I'm going to pull you."

"No!" Misty yelled but she didn't let go of his hand. Something moved behind Ash and she froze. "Omigawd. Ash! Don't turn around! I'm jumping!" Ash's eyes flickered behind him as Misty jumped. 

"GYAH!" Misty grabbed air as Ash let go of her hand. "Mutated bug!" She reached out to the side on reflex and grabbed the knotted rope holding the bridge together with her good arm. She dangled uselessly and closed her eyes.

"Ash!" she yelled. "Help!"

"Oh, God, oh, God," she heard him muttering as he made his way over to where she held on to the rope. 

"It's just a Caterpie!" she yelled in frustration. "Ash!" Suddenly, she felt his hand slip onto her wrist and begin to pull up. She reluctantly let go of the rope. "Don't let me fall," she whispered.

'I won't," Ash whispered. Misty could see, every now and then, Ash's eyes would flicker behind him. "Oh, God…" The Caterpie waddled up to Ash's arm and its antennae began rubbing against the skin.

"Don't drop me!"

"I'm trying not to! Go away, stupid bug…" Ash tried to kick at it and almost dropped Misty in the process. She whimpered. "Sorry…" He backed up, pulling her slowly up. She winced as her arm scraped along the side of the plank but kept quiet and still. 

"Bugger! Stupid ole gel!" she heard a metallic voice chuckle. "Oh, well. Down the hatch, laddie!" Ash yelled as he was pushed forward. Misty swiped the rope with her bad hand, Ash dangling from her arm. "Tsk, tsk," she heard Abra say. "Can't have that." Misty's hand glowed purple and she unwillingly let go of the rope. For a moment, she and Ash were suspended in the air, surrounded in a purple aura. "Cheers," Abra said brightly, wiggling its gold fingers. Misty screamed as they hurtled downwards.

"Do something!" she heard Ash scream.

"What?"

"Use Pidgeotto!" It took Misty a moment to realize what that meant. She pushed through mists of panic and fear and gripped Pidgeotto's pokèball.

"Go!" Pidgeotto swooped under them and they floated to the bottom. "Thanks Pidgeotto," Misty said, returning the pokèmon. "What do we do now? I wonder where this goes…" Misty looked up and could see the sides of the crevasse sloping up more than twenty feet. It was darker now as well, Misty realized as the land above looked flushed with light.

"I don't know," Ash said. "Pidgeotto couldn't fly us around?"

"She could," said Misty. "But she wouldn't know where to go."

"Use a Zubat," said Ash. 

"What?"

"Their radar."

"I don't want a Zubat," said Misty, wrinkling her nose. "But I'll catch one." Misty sat on the ground and waited until a screech could be heard. "There! Go, Pidgeotto! Gust!" Soon the Zubat was caught and Misty clutched it to her. "Great! Come on!" She grabbed Ash's wrist and pulled him behind her on Pidgeotto.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" asked Ash as Pidgeotto lifted off the ground. Misty reached behind her and grabbed his hands, pulling them around her waist.

"Hold on tight," was all she said. Ash nervously clasped his hands as Pidgeotto rocketed through the crevasse, Zubat at its ear and using its echolocation to guide it. Ash's arms tightened around Misty's waist as Pidgeotto took a sharp turn.

"Do you know where we're going?" Ash whispered in her ear. Misty shook her hand.

"Pidgeotto does."

"That's what I was afraid of." Misty shivered, Ash's breath tickling her neck. 

"Don't worry," she whispered back, trying to keep her voice steady. "We'll be fine." Ash said nothing to this as Pidgeotto swooped up. "Look!" A faint light could be seen from where they were hovering, just above the wall. "Moonstone!" Misty reached out and grabbed a couple pieces. "Want some?"

"Thanks," Ash mumbled and took a piece of the glowing rock. 

"I thought it was Erika's Bellsprout at first," admitted Misty into the darkness. She felt Ash nod against her shoulder.

"Me too," he said in her ear. She shivered slightly when she heard talking.

"Hold up, Pidgeotto," she whispered in the bird's ear. It cooed softly and hovered. "ERIKA-A-A!" she yelled and Ash winced.

"MISTY-Y-Y!"

"We found you!" Misty cried delightedly. Erika and Alexis rushed into the chamber as Ash and Misty climbed off Pidgeotto. Bellsprout waddled slowly behind them.

"Bell, bell, bell," it huffed.

"Where did you go? We lost you!" cried Alexis. 

"We looked everywhere!" Misty and Ash told the story, interrupting each other the whole time. "Amazing," said Erika, shaking her head. "They're murderers."

"I know," said Ash solemnly.

"We found the exit," Erika said brightly. "I hope that makes your day."

"Say it again," said Misty, winking. "It makes me feel all fuzzy inside." Erika chuckled and shook her head.

"Come on. This way. Then it should only be a small hike until we reach Lavender Town."

"I don't think I could walk anymore. Carry me?" Erika pushed her away, laughing. 

"Oh, shut up. Alexis will show you the way. Come on." Misty smiled as the two trailed up the walk. Ash came up from behind her and squeezed her hand. She looked at him with surprise.

"That was fun," he whispered and she smiled.

"Yeah." And they walked behind Erika and Alexis, hand in hand. 

Viola~! Another bit of bloody AAML! HAHAHA! Did you like it? I was in a goodish sort of mood when I wrote this part so ta-da! Wah! So sorry to say that the next chappie might take some time to come out because I had written this and the fourth chappie at the same time so it was already prepared! I'm so behind schedule @_@ So sorry again! Très, très! Anyway, how about 45 reviews? Please? Arigato, minna!!!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	7. The Ghosts of Lavender Town

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Back from Colorado-o-o-o! The Rockies were great! I stayed 9,347 feet above sea level :-O *yay* Thank you EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I wish I could remember everyone's penname ^^' but, alas, I can't so thanks everyone! Please review!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* The Ghosts of Lavender Town *

Lavender Town was bleak and depressing. As soon as Misty set foot into the town, she felt oddly depressed and miserable. The light mist from some leftover rain that rose up from the ground had light purple hints to it.

"Jeez this place is creepy," muttered Alexis as they approached the Pokecenter.

"I know," whispered Misty, and shuddered slightly. 

"Welcome to Lavender Town!" said the Nurse Joy. Despite the atmosphere, she was as perky as her cousins and sisters. "Can we heal your pokèmon?"

"Yes, please," said Misty, handing her the white and red orbs. "Thanks." They sat on the pink couches to wait for her pokèmon to be healed.

"Oh, my," said an old man from across Misty as he scanned the front page of a newspaper. The newspaper looked yellowed and old as Misty scooted nearer to him.

"Um, excuse me," she said, her voice low. "But may I ask what's wrong?"

"Oh, my," the man repeated, seemingly ignoring her. "500 people. 500." He shook his head and pushed his glasses up on his crooked nose. Suddenly, Misty was hit with the stench of burning wood and she stared at the old man.

"What happened to you?" Misty gasped as she noticed that half of his gray suit was burnt and torn. "Excuse me? Sir?" The man continued to look at the paper.

"Misty?" She swallowed a scream and whipped around to stare Ash straight in the eyes. He didn't back away and kept his hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong? Who were you talking to?" He was looking over her shoulder, which wasn't hard since he was easily four inches taller. 

"What? Oh, an old man. I think he may have been deaf though." 

"What old man?"

"Nan?" Misty whipped around, Ash's hand flying off her shoulder, and looked around the old man-empty lounge area. Erika and Alexis giggled and pointed as they sifted though a PokèGirl Magazine but the old man was no where in sight. "But I'm sure I saw him…"

"Maybe you were seeing things," said Ash with a shrug and picked up a Pyro Magazine.

"I saw him…" Misty touched the side of her nose as she remembered the smell of the wood. "It was real. Excuse me," she said as she approached the Nurse Joy.

"What can I do for you?"

"Um, has there been any old men in here?" Misty flushed at the stupidity of the question but determination kept her head high.

"That's a pretty general question," the Nurse said and Misty let her breath out in relief. "There have been a couple elderly men in here."

"Any with…burned clothes?" The Nurse turned to look sharply at her and her voice became stony.

"No."

"Oh, I see. Thank you." Misty could feel the Nurse Joy's eyes burning into her back as she retreated to the couch. She plopped beside as and grabbed a Pokèmon Master magazine (with the current Master smiling on the front,) but her eyes only saw the words as black blurs. She had seen the old man. Right?

"What's wrong?"

"Nan?" she asked calmly and looked at Ash. He was staring at her in question.

"What's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing," she answered.

"That can't be it because you've been staring at the same page for five minutes," Ash said crossly. 

"How would you know?" she snapped crossly. He blinked furiously.

"Because you haven't turned the page at all."

"Maybe I'm a slow reader," she mumbled and quickly turned the page. Ash rolled his eyes and went back to his magazine. Misty cast a quick side-glance at him before quickly turning her eyes back to her magazine as well. "I saw him." Ash's eyes flickered towards her.

"What?"

"I saw that old man."

"What old man?"

"The one I was talking to before you came," she responded. "I saw him. His clothes were burnt. I could smell the fire on them." Ash slowly put down his magazine.

"What are you talking about?" Misty set her magazine on top of the Pyro Magazine and sighed.

"When I came in here, there was an old man standing over in that corner reading a newspaper. He said something like '500 people' and then you came. His clothes were all burnt and he smelled like a bonfire."

"Weird," said Ash and sat back.

"Weird?" cried Misty incredulously. "Is that it? Weird?"

"Sh-h, I'm thinking," he snapped and closed his eyes. Misty frowned and crossed her arms in impatience. _Patience is a virtue, patience is a virtue, _she whispered mentally and closed her eyes briefly. "I have no idea," Ash said with a shrug and opened his magazine again.

"You are so insensitive!" Misty snapped angrily, crossed her arms, and sank back in the couch with a huff. 

"Your pokèmon are ready," called the Nurse Joy and dropped the pokèballs into Misty's hand as if the small spheres were on fire.

"Thanks?" said Misty uncertainly but the Nurse Joy already had her back turned to Misty. Misty shrugged and attached the pokèballs to the belt on her waist.

"Ready?" asked Alexis from the couch as she and Erika stood. Misty nodded and they exited the Pokecenter. 

The cheerless mood of the town didn't help Misty think any clearer. The lavender-tinted mist curled around her jean legs and prevented any of them from seeing more than a foot in front of them.

"It's gotten a lot thicker," said Alexis, swiping the mist with her hand. 

"I can't see anything," agreed Erika. Alexis grunted as a running person rammed into her. They both fell to the ground and the person jumped up and disappeared into the mist without excusing himself. 

"How rude!" exclaimed Alexis as Misty and Erika hauled her to her feet. Her Vuplix growled into the mist after the person.

"This place is definitely strange," Misty heard Erika mutter to herself and nodded in silent agreement. 

"Look!" cried Alexis and pointed ahead of them. "It's the Pokèmon Tower!" (A/N: Someone PLEASE correct me if that's wrong and I'll change it!)

"Nan?" whispered Misty and saw something tall and dark looming through the mist. "What _is _that?" It was as dark as ebony in the shallow light protruding through rain clouds above them. It spiraled up and up until it reached a jagged point that stretched to the sky. 

"It's _huge,_" said Erika with disbelief. Ash's dark eyes narrowed as he stared up into the clouds where the pointed tip was hid among the gray clouds. 

"I've heard about this," Alexis said solemnly. "It's a tower full of pokèmon graves." Misty felt her heart jump with excitement.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "Ghosts!" 

"It's been closed off," continued Alexis. "For quite some time now. I came here to see Mr. Pokèmon with my Father once and it was closed then as well. No one would speak of it."

"I wonder how it got so black," said Ash, speaking for the first time. Misty hadn't noticed its color really and took the question into consideration.

"Maybe it was built that way," said Erika but her eyes held a doubt. 

"I doubt it," Ash said, voicing what everyone seemed to be thinking. Misty shrugged and smiled.

"Who cares. Let's check it out!"

"No way," said Erika, shaking her head. "It's closed off like Alexis said."

"There's bound to be a way in somewhere."

"You mean like breaking in?" squealed Alexis nervously. Misty smiled slyly and batted her eyes before turning into the mist. "Misty! Wait up!" Alexis called and hurried after her. 

"So you're coming with me?"

"I never said that," Alexis sniffed but slid her arm into Misty's. "Uh-oh. I think we lost Ash and Erika."

"They wouldn't have come anyway," said Misty with a shrug. "Come on. We can check it out before we find them, right?"

"I don't know, Misty," said Alexis through fright-clenched teeth.

"Come on! It'll be awesome. When you came here last time, didn't you want to see what was inside it?" Alexis hesitated before nodding slowly. "There! Come with me, please?"

"Vee!" growled Eevee and poked her head out of Misty's backpack. "Eevee, eve vee!"

"Back off, Vee," said Misty. 

"Vee!"

"Don't be such a scardy-cat!" Eevee's ears flattened against her skull before she ducked into Misty's pack again. "Jeez. Now come on. Nice!" Some of the wooden planks boarding up the windows and entrance doors had rotted and fallen away. 

"It doesn't look too safe," said Alexis, her grip on Misty's arm tightening.

"That's why it's boarded up," said Misty mischievously. "I wanna see what's inside." Alexis' arm slipped out of Misty's as Misty made her way towards one of the two wooden doors. Two Houndoom with spiny wings stood as gargoyles on each of the stone railings, their dark muzzles lifted to the stormy skies in silent howls.

"Misty, come back!" pleaded Alexis. "We should find the others!"

"Hold on," said Misty, rapping on the door before trying to open it. "Shoot. They're boarded in from the inside. I'll try a window. Give me a boost, will ya?" 

"No," said Alexis curtly, sniffing.

"It's okay," said Misty brightly, too distracted to notice her friend's anger. "I can get up on my own." Misty gripped the stone window sill and pushed off one of the Houndoom gargoyles' chest. With a grunt, her torso was pushed into the window, leaving her legs dangling on the outside.

"Misty! Are you okay?" Misty heard Alexis yell from the outside.

"I'm fine! You should _see _this place!" Misty exclaimed as her voice echoed off the dusty stone walls. 

"They're thinking about making this place into a Radio Tower," Alexis said from outside as Misty swung her legs up so she sat on the wide sill.

"That would be cool," said Misty.

"Not really," said Alexis, shaking her head. Her streaks looked dull in the faded sunlight. "It would completely dishonor the dead buried here."

"They're dead for Lugia's sake," said Misty with a chuckle. 

"Sh-h, Misty!" warned Alexis. Misty laughed and began swinging her legs back and forth. Wind tousled her ponytail and caressed her cheeks. 

"What! It's not like they can hear me."

"Misty!"

"Okay, I'll stop." Misty snickered again before turning to stare inside the Pokèmon Tower. "It's so big in here!" Something moved in the shadows and Misty turned to look. But it was still. "And Ash would love it," she said with a chuckle. "There's bugs!" She crawled forward and as she did, her hand slipped on the dust-covered stone and she hurtled forward.

"Misty!" screamed Alexis. Her name bounced off the walls, stirring Misty. But her eyes remained closed. "Misty!" Hearing no answer from her fallen companion, Alexis looked down at her small Vulpix. "What now?"

"Pix!" cried Vulpix and clawed at the gargoyle with premature claws. 

"I should get Erika and Ash," said Alexis but the small pup clawed the statue harder and finally hauled itself up on the stone mount. "What? Go in after her?"

"Vulpix."

"But I…"The pup stared at her master intently until the girl sighed in defeat. "Fine. Go try to find Erika and Ash."

"Vul-PIX!" The red fox pokèmon leapt off the mount, landing clumsily, and bounded into the mist.

"Don't get yourself lost!" she called after it. 

"Vee!" cried Eevee and appeared on the stone sill.

"Eevee!" breathed Alexis as she was nothing but a brown streak shooting past her. "Find Vulpix!" she called after it but she felt she needn't have to. "What have you gotten us in to?" Alexis asked the dense air around her as she pulled her self in through the window. She landed gracefully on the ground, sending clouds of dust spiraling into the air, and rushed to Misty's side.

"Misty!"

"Alexis?" 

"Are you okay?" Misty slowly sat up and blinked the dust out of her eyes.

"I guess. My shoulder hurts a bit but I guess it's just bruised."

"We need to get out of here."

"Why? Now that we're in, what's the point of getting out?"

"Because Vulpix and Eevee are looking for Ash and Erika and they don't know we're in here," urged Alexis, offering a hand to Misty. Misty took it and allowed herself to be pulled below the window.

"But Vulpix and Eevee do," said Misty suddenly and pulled her hand from Alexis' tugging one. "Come on. Now that we're in here, the lease we can do is explore it." Alexis, who had been pacing the lengths under the window nodded.

"Fine."

"What?" asked Misty, who had been ready for a fight.

"I said fine."

"Why?"

"Because," said Alexis, her voice wavering. "Even if we wanted to, there's no way we could get out." 

Voila! Okay, this is going to have to be broken into two parts because I can't fit it all into one part. So the next chappie will be the second part to this. There's also going to be a bit o' horror in the next one, too. As you can see, I'm really trying to make this different than the T.V show! 53 reviews…? Please??? Thanks everyone! 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	8. The Ghosts of Lavender Town Part II

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: Thanks to your quick reviews, this is being updated a whole lot quicker. Thanks Kit-Kat--here's your longer chappie. Don't worry about asked for them. And thanks for your long reviews! ^_^ There isn't hardly any horror @ all--just a touch for those who were afraid I'd overdo it. I'm not all that good @ horror but oh, well! Please review~!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* The Ghosts of Lavender Town: Part 2 *

"Can you see them?" Ash yelled to his friend Erika Hana. The tall teen shook her head as rain began to slowly drip from the sky. _It made sense_, Erika thought. It had rained later on, before she and her three friends had gotten to this dismal town, but the rain clouds had lingered.

"No!" She voiced her actions to him. She could hardly see the young fire master through the violet mist and squinted hard just to see his outline.

"Me neither," he said grumpily, returning to her side. "Where could they have gone?"

"Far," said Erika truthfully. "Knowing Misty." The younger boy said nothing. She brushed her jet black hair out of her eyes and swept it back out of her face with her favorite red hair band. 

She gripped it tightly before slipping it over her hair.

The one her mother had given to her so long ago. The one her mother had woven herself.

"Erika," Ash said suddenly, pointing into the mist. "I see something moving."

"It could be anyone, Ash," said Erika, dismissing his assumptions. "Keep looking."

"No…no wait! It looks like Misty's Eevee!"

"How can you tell with all this mist?" asked Erika, temper flaring for a moment before she stood behind Ash and peered where he was pointing. A small object (two, she thought, when you look hard,) appeared to be heading towards them. 

"Go Growlithe!" called Ash and his dog pokèmon stood faithfully before him. "Steady," Ash whispered as the two forms got closer.

"Vee!" the larger one cried as their misty forms became bolder.

"Eevee!" Ash cried as she and the Vulpix pup crowded around his legs. "But…where's Misty and Alexis?" Eevee began talking rapidly in its own tongue, the pup beside it nodding to its every word, and Growlithe turned and told Ash when Eevee had said. Erika surveyed the whole scene in silence. 

"So?"

"They're in the Pokèmon Tower," Ash said finally. Erika felt her heart clench slightly at the name of the Tower. 

"Pokèmon Tower," whispered Erika to herself. "The Tower of Graves."

"I guess," said Ash, wiping rain from his exposed brow in one quick motion. "I think they're stuck. At least that's what Eevee says. We've got to get them out." 

"That's not a very good idea," says a female voice. The two companions turn circles in the mist, looking for a body for the voice to belong to. "Over here." 

"What? Who are you?" asks Erika, narrowing her eyes at the girl standing before them. She is petit; with long violet hair and narrowed black eyes. 

"Lina," she answered after a moment. "And you're new here."

"Actually," said Ash, staring hard at the stranger. "I'm Ash and this is Erika." Lina didn't blink as she stared hard at Ash.

"No question," she said finally in a voice too deep for someone her size. She reached across her body with her right hand and drew a small lantern from the folds of her black cloak. The flame on the wick barely flickered as rain droplets pounded its glass covering. 

"It's not a good idea?" asked Erika when she finally found her voice. "Why not?" A small smirk appeared on Lina's full raspberry lips.

"This town has a secret," she said hoarsely. "A secret." The rain seemed to fall a little harder after the last word was uttered.

"A secret?" repeated Ash. "What?"

"There was a great fire here some time ago," said Lina, her voice barely a whisper yet Erika was able to hear it like Lina's lips were next to Erika's ear.

"How did it happen?"

"No one knows how it was started. The whole town caught fire but the only thing that burned was the Tower." She took her pointer from the handle of the lantern to point at the Tower. The lantern swung violently but the flame remained upright. "Yet," continued Lina. "It never burned to the ground."

"What happened after that?" Ash asked. "Why?"

"The flames burned the tower for two nights," said Lina. "There will still many people inside. No one could get in." Her eyes hardened. "No one was able to get out.

"When the flames were finally doused, the Tower still stood tall and strong, though the outside and inside were charred. Furniture and flowers on graves had burned everything inside. 500 people were killed."

"500?" Ash asked. Lina nodded. His voice was shaking violently when he spoke next. "Misty said…she…she said, 'When I came in here, there was an old man standing over in that corner reading a newspaper. He said something like '500 people' and then you came. His clothes were all burnt and he smelled like a bonfire'."

"Then it's true," said Lina, shaking her head. "Do not go to the Tower."

"But our friends--?"

"Are in great danger. Look in the puddles of water and you will see something is going to happen. Take this." Erika gasped as Lina shoved the lantern into her hands. "It will burn lest the dark. But do not drop it or its flame will go out."

"Lina, wait! What's going on?" But the rain was coming down much heavier now and Ash bent to look in puddle. He saw nothing.

Cold washed over him, chilling his bones.

"Erika," he hissed. "Come here. Look. What do you see?" Erika studied the water and her eyes widened. 

"My reflection! Where is it?"

Their reflections had disappeared.

"So what we can get out?" said Misty nonchalantly. "We'll be fine. It looks like it's going to rain, anyway." Alexis was silent with disagreement but said nothing. "Oh-h-h! Look! Stairs!"

"We should stay on this floor in case Ash or someone finds us," said Alexis curtly. Misty frowned but nodded.

"That's true. So what do you want to do? I might have some cards in here. We could play some E.R.S. or something…" And she was off, digging through her bag for a pack of cards.

"That's okay," said Alexis quietly.

"Not E.R.S.?" asked Misty, briefly looking up. "Speed then. I'm pretty good at speed. Ah! Here're my cards!" Alexis was about to protest yet again when Misty shoved the cards under her nose before sitting down.

"My dad got them for me when I was real young," said Misty, smiling sadly. The cards did look pretty beat up. Corners were bent to the point of them breaking off and stains littered each face. "He got them in a place called Hoenn," she continued, drawing her knees up to her chest as Alexis examined the cards.

"Hoenn?" repeated Alexis.

"Yeah," said Misty, putting her chin between her knees. "I hope to go there someday when I beat everyone."

"Does your dad go there still?" asked Alexis, looking at the scenery on each card. Misty shook her head and sighed.

"No. He's dead." A couple cards hit the ground as Alexis almost dropped the pack in surprise. She hurriedly picked them up, a flush slowly creeping along the bridge of her nose.

"Oh… I-I-I'm so sorry I--"

"Don't worry about it," said Misty with a shrug as she picked up a card lying by her foot. "It happened when I was six or so. I don't remember him that much." Alexis wasn't sure what to say to that and Misty sensed her discomfort. "Hey! How 'bout that game of speed?"

"Sure," said Alexis, glad for the subject change. "Three cards or five?"

"Five," said Misty, bringing her legs down and crossing them. "Let's make it a longer game." Alexis smiled and dealt the cards out. As they began the game, rain drops began to fall through the open window and hit the stone ground with a hollow smack.

"It's raining," said Alexis as Misty put two six's on the five she had just slapped down.

"Mm," said Misty absent-mindedly as she drew two more cards. The rain began to stream harder in through the window until a large puddle formed beneath it. Alexis kept more of her attention on the rain and puddle than the game. "Speed!" yelled Misty as she slapped an ace down. 

"Cool," said Alexis. She held a full hand and had a lot of cards left in her pile.

"That was too easy," said Misty, cocking her head. "You _have_

played speed before, right?"

"Yeah," said Alexis as Misty scooped the cards up. "I just wasn't concentrating enough."

"Whew I'm hungry," said Misty, rubbing her stomach. "I could eat a Donphan about now. Lesse…what've we got here…" She tied a hair band around the cards before pawing through her bag. Alexis stood and walked over to where the rain poured through the window. "Apples…ew, those are rotten. Have to toss those out…"

"Hmm," hummed Alexis as she approached the puddle. The reflection of the window's outline didn't show in the dust-misted water.

"Granola bars…with raisons. Gross!" There were four smacks as the bars hit the floor. "Let's see…"

"Misty! Come look at this," called Alexis as she waved a hand over the water. The water remained a blank white color as she let her hand hover over the surface. 

"Hold on…Crunch bars! Excellent! Want one?"

"Later. Come here!" Munching happily on a Crunch bar, Misty approached Alexis. 

"What's up?"

"Wave your hand over the puddle."

"Oh magic tricks! Great! What happens next?" Alexis rolled her eyes and quickly pulled the candy bar out of Misty's hand. "What's the big idea?" snapped Misty.

"Just do it."

"Fine." She quickly waved her hand over the puddle and tried to snatch the Crunch bar out of Alexis' hand. 

"Not so fast!"

"Just gimme my Crunch bar!"

"Slower!"

"Fine," Misty grumped and waved her hand over the puddle. "There. Can I have it now? Please?" Alexis dreamily handed over the candy bar and stared at the water.

"What's going on?"

"Eevee! I can't see anything in this storm!" Ash called to the small brown pokèmon. If she responded, Ash heard nothing but the wind. "Eevee!" Now he wasn't sure Eevee could even hear _him_.

"Ash! Wait up!"

"Come on Erika!"

"I think we should go back! Lina said they were in the Tower so they'll be sheltered from the storm."

"You go back and get some help! I'll keep going!" Ash yelled and struggled to see Eevee in front of him. He held the lantern out farther and squinted into the rain and mist. 

"No! I don't want to go by myself!" She appeared beside him, kimono sleeve raised to cover her eyes from the pounding rain.

"Then come on!"

"Wait! Is that it?"

"How could we miss it?" Ash asked as the looming ebony outline of the Tower appeared before them. They trudged up the slippery stone steps and pounded the door. "How did they get in?" he yelled over the wind.

"The window! Right next to the door!"

"Give me a boost!" Ash yelled. Erika laughed.

"No way!"

"Whatever," Ash growled and looked up at the window. "How'd they get up there..."

"Vee!" Eevee jumped upon the mount of a Houndoom gargoyle and leapt up and down. "Eevee!" Ash looked at the gargoyle for a moment.

"We climb," he said finally and stared hard at the window. "Misty!" he yelled. "Misty!"

"Ha! I win!" said Misty triumphantly after their second game of Egyptian rat screw. Alexis offered a feeble smile and let Misty collect her cards.

"You only just taught me." Misty shrugged and shuffled the cards.

"It's still fun when you win."

"Eevee and Vulpix aren't back," said Alexis, looking out the window. "And Vulpix is a fire type, too."

"It's okay," said Misty. "She doesn't have any flames on her anywhere, right? I'm getting tired of E.R.S. How about we play…" 

"War?"

"Sure. One, two, three, four, five…" Misty began counting off the cards and dealing. They had just started playing when the door shook with a series of hard pounds. Alexis dropped her winnings on the ground and stared at Misty with fear.

"What was that?" Misty stuck her chest out and forced herself to smile.

"Nothing. Look, we've both got Jacks. I declare war…"

"I think someone's talking!" trilled Alexis. "Oh, no! We're gonna get in trouble!" 

"Misty!"

"Wait," said Misty, holding up a finger.

"Misty!" 

"They're calling my name!

"They're ghosts!" said Alexis, fear making her voice quaver. "Hurry! Find a weapon or something!" Misty scurried around the room and picked up a charred chair leg. Alexis appeared beside her with a chair leg as well.

"You can't hit ghosts with solid things," Misty whispered as they stood beneath the window.

"Go get chairs for us to sit on. You can if you say a spell," said Alexis as Misty placed two chairs underneath the window. Misty could now barely see above the sill. "Aku ryu tai san!" Alexis bought her chair leg whizzing down and closed her eyes. Misty clumsily did as well. "Okay. We're ready," said Alexis after a moment. 

"What does that do?"

"It's a banishing spell," responded Alexis as the voice got closer. Suddenly, scratching could be heard against the stone wall. "We must hit it if it's a cat demon," said Alexis. "Or it'll suck your soul out." Misty touched her throat as they raised the chair legs above their heads. 

"Okay."

"Misty!" 

"Now!" shouted Alexis and the two bought their chair legs down on the ghost's head. It uttered a surprised cry before falling to the ground. "I told you we could hit it," said Alexis proudly.

"Oh, no!" cried Misty, dropping her chair leg and kneeling by the ghost. "Ash!"

"What?"

"It's Ash! We knocked him unconscious!" cried Misty tearfully. Alexis threw her chair leg to the side and knelt by the unconscious teen.

"Oh, great," mumbled Alexis. "He was probably our only way out, too."

"No," said Misty, standing. "Erika!" she called, cupping her hands around her mouth. "Erika's got to be with Ash," she whispered. "Where else would she be?" In truth, Erika had ran after Ash had been knocked from the window in fear of the darkness now surrounding them.

"Help!" she called, running into a Pokecenter. "Help!"

"What's wrong?" asked the Nurse Joy, running out from behind the counter to comfort the dripping woman.

"My friend…he…the Tower…"

"Chansey, be a dear and get us some tea, will you?" the Nurse instructed the Chansey beside her. "The bags are in lounge on top of the microwave." 

"Sey," squealed the Chansey and scooted off into a white room.

"Now, take a seat and tell me everything. Joy! Do me a favor and take my shift for a little while, will you?"

"Sure Joy," said a Nurse Joy who was the exact replica of the one sitting beside Erika. As the two made themselves comfortable on the couch, Chansey came running in, supporting a tray in one stubby hand.

"Thanks Chansey," said Joy, handing one steaming cup to Erika, who gratefully took it between two clammy hands. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"

"Well, we were walking through Lavender Town and my two friends, Misty and Alexis, got lost in the mist and cut off from Ash (my other friend,) and me. We were looking for them when…" And Erika went on to tell Joy about Lina and Ash being attacked.

"Your friend," said the Nurse, hesitating before setting her cup on a pokèball coaster. "She was in here earlier, wasn't she? Orange hair?"

"Yes," Erika said cautiously. "Why?"

"Did she tell you about what she saw in here?"

__

'When I came in here, there was an old man standing over in that corner reading a newspaper. He said something like '500 people' and then you came. His clothes were all burnt and he smelled like a bonfire'

"Something my friend Ash said…She saw…a man reading a newspaper…"

"The man she saw wasn't alive, miss." 

"And he smelled…what?" Erika nearly dropped her porcelain tea cup in shock. "Not…alive?"

"No miss. It's a bad sign for people to see ghosts in this town." 

"But they're trapped! They can't get out! You must help me. We are on our way to the SS Anne…?" The Nurse Joy shook her head silently. Erika hurriedly set down her cup and stood. "Then I think I'll leave now," she said flatly. "Thanks for your help." As she opened the door, a figure stood before her. "Eevee!" she breathed gratefully as the brown fox leapt into her arms. "Thank God! They…they won't help me." Eevee nodded like she knew and Erika set her down. "I guess then…then I have to do it myself?"

"Not entirely," said a familiar voice. "I know what you seek, Erika. And I will help as well."

"Lina?"

"Yes." Erika smiled in silent thanks and they walked towards the Tower.

"Are you okay? Ash!" Misty shook her friend, tears blooming in her eyes. She had waited and waited for Erika's faint response but nothing greeted her call except the sound of rain against stone. 

"Yow…my head…"

"Ash! You're awake!" He stared up at her with angry eyes and pushed her hand away.

"What did you two idiots do to me? Where's Alexis?" Misty frowned and pulled her hand into her chest.

"She's upstairs with Vulpix. And we thought you were…" Misty flushed pink. "We thought you were a ghost."

"So you attacked me with chair legs?" Ash demanded angrily. Misty flushed again and sniffed. "What's your problem?" he snapped and she threw herself forward, hands clasping on his lower back and face pressed against his chest.

"I'm so sorry," she wailed and Ash remained frozen, arms glued to his side and eyes wide on the top of her head. "I thought we'd killed you! We were so scared!" He blinked and managed to pat the small of her back thrice. 

"It's okay," he managed to choke out. "I was just angry." _And dizzy, _he thought. Misty sniffed and rubbed her nose in his shirt before pulling away and wiping her tears bashfully.

"Sorry I'm crying," she whispered. "Sorry." He stared at her in amazement and said nothing as they waited for a rescue.

Okay, it would be broken into three parts if they didn't get rescued in the next chappie! A little spoiler there but just reassuring you. A little fluff is hard to put in this story at some times so there's some for ya AAMRN luvahs. Thanks Avenger10 (correct me if I'm wrong. Stupid pixie stix scramble my brain!) and Imp is Insane! There will be more. I promise! Thanks reviewers…58 please? Why are you still reading this? REVIEW!!!

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	9. Misty's SuperBrilliant Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own pokèmon!

A/N: He-he! 60 reviews! Thank you everyone! I didn't take any specific names, sorry, or I'd be writing them all down. But thanks anyway! I'm trying to get these chappies in in-between school and school work and dinner so sorry if they're a little slow in the coming (did that make sense??? Wow I'm tired.) School makes me sleepy… ::yawns:: Anyway, review please!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* Misty's Super-Brilliant Idea *

Erika and Lina made their way quickly to the Tower. As Lina approached it, with her lantern swinging dutifully in front of her, the rain seemed to subside a bit and the wind wasn't as biting or clawing at Erika's face. 

"We're here," Lina said, although to Erika, this seemed a bit obvious. 

"Now what do we do?"

"We have to get in." Erika looked for the Houndoom statue that Ash had used to get himself in. 

"I know how," Erika said as she spotted the statue. The Houndoom dripped with rain, the drops running off their dark stone snouts and into pools without reflections. The puddles spattered over the stone stairs as Erika stepped in them, making her way up next to the statue.

"This?" asked Lina, the swinging light bouncing off her face showing doubt.

"No look," said Erika, pointing. "You put your foot here and you can get into that window." Lina lifted her lantern a little higher until the window was enveloped in its light.

"This might work," she said.

*******

The two sat in silence, listening to the rain and the hollow dripping noises echoing through the room as stray drops flew through the window and splashed into a puddle. Misty desperately tried to hold her tears back and bowed her head to hide the occasional tear. Ash watched her out of the corner of his eye, not sure what to do. A random noise flitted down the stone staircase every once in a while as Alexis moved around upstairs. But something caught his eye as he turned towards the stairs. 

"Lights," hissed Ash suddenly, standing quickly.

"Nan?" whispered Misty, looking up through her eyelashes. Ash was standing still, his eyes glued on the window.

"I saw lights."

"Are…are you sure?" asked Misty, cautiously. Ash shrugged.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's wait and see."

"You guys! You guys!" cried Alexis, bounding down the stairs. The twos' heads whipped towards Alexis as she excitedly bounced up and down. "We're saved!" she squealed.

"What? Who?" demanded Ash.

"Erika and this odd sort of girl with a lantern."

"Lina," muttered Ash. "She helped us get here in the first place. No one else would come." 

"Why?" asked Misty and he caught her eyes for a brief moment before looking away. 

__

Because of you.

"Because they were too afraid," Ash said finally, looking at Vulpix who wove itself through Alexis' ankles and stared back at him with large ebony eyes. 

"Oh."

Scratching could be heard now as well as hushed voices. It was as silent as death among the three as they stared at the ground and put all their concentration into listening to the noises.

"Misty!"

"Erika!" cried Misty, staggering to her feet and racing to the bottom of the window. "Erika!"

"Misty! There you are! Lina I see them!"

"Good," said the girl, shaking her violet hair impatiently. "Do you need help getting them out?"

"Yes, please." 

"All right. Scoot over." Lina slipped the hook onto one of the Houndoom's ears and climbed up beside Erika. "There's three of them," said Lina with a nod. "All right. Let's go!" Misty quickly grabbed Erika's pale hands, slick with rain, in her own.

"Ash! Help us!" Misty closed her eyes as Erika pulled her up. Her feet scraped against the wall as she tried to climb it and Ash pushed against her lower back. Soon, she was sitting on the wet window sill, the puddle soaking into the back of her jeans.

"I'm so glad to be out of there," she sighed as Lina helped her down. Her backside felt uncomfortably wet and the rain was pelting against her once-dry clothes but at least she was out of there.

Alexis, her Vulpix huddling under her shirt and against her abdomen, soon joined her and they huddled under the thundering sky, waiting for Ash. When all three crowded together as Erika and Lina jumped from the statues, they waited until Lina had recollected her lantern before they ran to the Pokecenter. 

"Lights!" gasped Alexis as they entered the brightly-lit Pokecenter. Misty laughed gleefully and shook her ponytail, spattering water everywhere.

"Oh, you poor dears," said the Nurse Joy, coming out from behind the desk with jade towels at hand. "You too? Caught in the rain, no doubt. And your extra clothes must be soaked! Why don't you give them to me and I'll dry them for you."

"Thank you," said all four in unison while Lina stayed in the back. 

After they had handed over their clothes, they made a circle on the carpeted floor of the lobby.

"Now we need to get on the SS Anne," said Misty, putting her head on her hand. 

"You need a special ticket for that," said Lina and they looked at her with renewed attention. Lina looked slightly intimidated and cleared her throat. "They hold special parties when they open the boat and only certain trainers are invited," explained Lina. "You can't get on without a ticket."

"Where do you get these tickets?" asked Alexis.

"Private mail," said Lina, shrugging. "They're expensive and hard to get a hold of." 

"Oh," sighed Misty, looking downcast. Suddenly, she sat a little straighter. "I know how we can get on!" she said slyly, leaning forward. Erika, Ash and Alexis leaned forward as well and Lina listened in with an eyebrow raised as Misty explained her plan.

*******

"I can't believe I'm doing this," muttered Alexis as they walked toward the dock. The rain had past for now and the sky had gone back to being its normal gloomy gray color and the lavender-tinted mist rose off the ground once more.

"You look great," reassured Misty. "Everyone got their tickets?" They raised theirs half-heartedly. Misty smiled evilly. "Are you sure these look like real tickets?"

"Look at the printout," said Erika, fiddling with hers. "I don't think this is very smart. They probably get stuff like this all the time."

"We look fancy enough to be part of the party, don't we? Look at Eevee!" Misty pointed to the pokémon perched regally in her lap. A fake velvet cape hung down her back and a gaudy diamond collar rested on her neck.

"I know…" Misty herself was looking flashy as well. She had a sleek, black, halter cocktail dress and a fake diamond bracelet. She had let her hair down and wore a hint of pearl lippy. 

"I made Vulpix up pretty nice, didn't I?" asked Alexis. She was wearing a lavender spaghetti strap dress and big silver hoop earrings. She had bright silver eye shadow and claret wine lipstick on. 

"Yeah," said Erika gloomily. She clutched the forged ticket in one made-up hand where a delicate silver bracelet dangled from her wrist. She had on a tea-leaf colored taffeta dress that ruffled around her thighs. 

"Why'd you do your pokémon?" snorted Ash, rolling his eyes. He was wearing a newly pressed tux with a white wing-tipped shirt beneath it. His hair was combed, but still spiky though Misty had bugged him about it. 

"Because it makes them look fancy," said Misty, glaring at him. Lina looked at the arguing group and chuckled.

"You shouldn't go as a group," she suggested. "You should go in groups of two if you can. That way, they won't be as suspicious."

"Good idea," said Misty and Alexis and Erika quickly scooted together. "Hey! You were together LAST time!" whined Misty, nearly stamping her high-heeled foot.

"So?" said Erika, putting her hands on her hips. "You n' Ash are closer in age, anyway." Misty pouted while Eevee brushed up against her arm in means of comfort. 

"What about Alexis…?" 

"Come on," said Alexis. "Let's head out. The boat leaves at eight, did you say?"

"Yeah," said Lina, looking at the clock. "It's about seven-fifteen now so that would be wise."

"Thanks again for letting us borrow these wicked costumes!" squealed Misty and Lina smiled slightly.

"You're welcome. Just make sure you bring them back, okay?"

"All right," agreed Misty and they waved good-bye as they exited through the door.

"Offer Misty your arm, Ash," said Erika. "You're going together, after all!" Misty flushed as did Ash but took the arm that was offered to her. Erika chuckled pleasantly as they approached the large white ship.

SS ANNE was painted on the side in swirled cursive and the captain waved a white-gloved hand at the people crowding on the dock. Misty quickly attached a lead to Eevee's collar as Ash pulled her away from Erika and Alexis. 

"There's so many people here!" whispered Misty in Ash's ear. He nodded and smiled reassuringly. 

"Let's go behind everyone else," suggested Ash and pulled her to the back of the crowd. 

"Why?" hissed Misty.

"Come on."

"No. Let's try to get in first," she insisted and pulled him to the middle of the line. Eevee leapt up into her arm and she held Eevee to her.

"Watch it," Ash said softly. "You'll get hair all over your dress." She wrinkled her nose at him and clutched Eevee tighter. 

"I don't want to lose her," Misty replied.

"I see."

As they approached the ticket man, Misty nervously clenched the ticket in her hand. Eevee purred and licked her collar bone and Ash squeezed the hand curling through the hook in his arm. 

"You're nervous."

"Thank you for pointing that out," she near-snapped. "Yes," she said, noting the taken-back look on his face. "I am."

"Don't worry," he said and she held her breath as they handed them their phony tickets. He inspected them quickly and ushered them into the boat. Misty exhaled noisily, quickly turning it into a racking cough. 

"I was so sure we'd get caught," she whispered and Ash smiled. Misty noticed that when he smiled, the corners of his eyes crinkled a little bit. She shook her head, appalled at her thoughts as Ash lead her out onto the deck. 

It was nearly empty because almost all the people being emitted onto the boat heading into the dining room and she and Ash leaned against the railing, watching the crowd for Erika and Alexis. 

"Do you see them?" she whispered. 

"No," he whispered back, squinting at the crowd for a familiar face. 

"I can't find them," said Misty finally, backing away from the rail. "Maybe they're already on." Ash gave the crowd one last look before following Misty into the main hall.

An orchestra belting B.B. King welcomed them as they opened the white doors into the dining room. A fountain of Goldeen glistened in the center, among countless white tables nearly filled with people. Everyone was wearing their Sunday best, real diamonds and precious jewels winking from the necks and arms and ears of the women. 

"Wow," whispered Ash and Misty gabbed his arm.

"I don't wanna get lost," she said, hugging Eevee close to her.

"You won't," assured Ash as he searched the crowd.

"Did you notice," said Misty as they began to walk through the swarms of people. "That almost everyone here is older than us?"

"I know. Jeez." Ash chuckled slightly. "Do you see them?"

"Maybe we could get someone to announce it over the speakers."

"Not yet. You go check the bathrooms and I'll keep checking the room."

"But I don't want to…?" Ash looked at her sternly and she slowly and reluctantly slid her hand from his arm. "All right."

"Meet me by the fountain, okay?" Misty nodded and set Eevee down.

"Let's go Eevee," she murmured before straightening and they began their search.

*******

"What? This is a real ticket!" said Alexis. Erika was hyperventilating behind her, her face red and breathing short and shallow.

"I know what a real ticket looks like," said the man, wagging the ticket in front of her face. "And this isn't one."

"We got it from our friends!" said Alexis and Vulpix growled at her feet.

"Listen, ma'am, just stand over there and maybe we can talk it out. But right now, I need to get everyone else onboard. So go over by the anchor rope…there's a good girl…"

"I'm not a pet!" Alexis yelled, nearly breathing fire. Erika looked at her in surprise. "I demand to see your boss! This is an insult!"

"Please, miss, before I am forced to call security into this." 

"Come on Alexis," said Erika softly, pulling the red-faced girl over to the anchor rope.

"Was it the hair?" Alexis asked tearfully, suddenly shy again.

"No, Alexis. Don't worry. See if you can find Ash and Misty."

"I think they got onto the boat," said Alexis fearfully. "Oh, wait. Look! There they are!"

"Where?" gasped Erika, rolling onto her toes and searching the crowd.

"No! Up there!" She pointed to the deck of the boat. Erika looked up, up, up, up, up and there they were, two small ant-like humans leaning on the bar. "They're looking for us. Wave!" Alexis began to wave wildly but Erika pulled her arm down as people stared at her.

"No! We'll get on, okay? This boat may be the biggest boat in Kanto but they'll probably only be in one place."

"But…?" Erika shoot her head and Alexis sighed. "All right. No waving." 

"Thank you," Erika sighed.

They waited there for the man to come and check their tickets until everyone else had emptied from the dock and onto the ship.

"Whoops," said the man, peeking though the crack in the door. "I'm sorry misses. There's not enough room on this ship for you lot. Please wait until the next ship comes."

"Wait! Our friend are on that ship!" shouted Alex as he slammed the door shut. 

"Oh, no," wailed Erika, her face growing pale in the moonlight. "What do we do now?" The anchor rope slowly began lurching up as they hoisted the anchor up. 

"I don't know," sighed Alexis, sitting on the dock and pulling off her lavender high-heels before reluctantly dipping her feet in the water.

"Ash and Misty don't know we're here. Where does the SS Anne go, anyway?"

"Like I've ever been on one," said Alexis sadly. Erika sighed and sat next to Alexis and they both watched the SS Anne shoot smoke into the air and set sail.

*******

"Erika!" called Misty, her voice echoing off the pile-tiled room. "Alexis?" She bent over and looked under the bathroom doors for feet and was rather relieved and anxious to find no one in the stalls. "Where could they be, Eevee?" The pokémon pounced from the waiting room outside and shrugged, looked dejected. 

Misty walked outside and sat heavily on one of the couches. 

"They're not in here, that's for sure. I wonder if Ash found them yet? I had better get to the fountain. That's where he said to wait, right?"

"Vee."

"Okay. Let's go." Misty slumped over and dragged her pointed shoe-tip along the carpet as she approached the fountain. She sat on the cold stone, some water spraying her bare back slightly, and crossed her leg to wait for Ash.

After about ten minutes of waiting, he suddenly appeared, panting hard and looking forlorn.

"I'm guessing you didn't find them," she said softly and he slowly shook his head. She stood as he approached her and he stuck his hands in his pockets, looking to the side. 

"Where could they be?" Misty's eyes widened.

"If they're not on the boat," she said shakily. "Then they must be at the dock! Oh, they were caught! We have to get off!" And she turned and began rushing through the crowd.

Tee-hee! What do you think? Make sure to review and tell me ^.^ they make me happy-banana especially after an exhausting day of math class (I HATE MATH! DIE!) School is so tiring hehe but I'll live fortunately. This is probably one of the longer chappies. Poor Erika and Alexis! But knowing them, they'll probably find some way to get to the SS Anne. Or Misty and Ash will find some way to get back to the dock. And how about some AAMRN along the way…? 65 reviews please!!! 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	10. Missing My Four Leaf Clover

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Thank you, thank you! Here's the, er, tenth chappie I think. For the person who suggested that Erika use her pokémon's vine whips or something (sorry I don't have your pen name ^^;) that's a great idea but if I had done that, this chappie wouldn't be here! But thanks for reviewing! R n R!!!

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

* Missing My Four Leaf Clover *

"Misty, no!" Ash reached out to try and snag her arm but grabbed only air as she disappeared into the crowd. He cursed under his breath and watched as Eevee darted after her trainer. "Where has she gone now?" he muttered and began to weave his own way through the crowd.

Misty had burst through the door and made her way up to the deck again. The shore was nothing but a slim piece of land and she watched mournfully as it slowly disappeared from view. 

"Oh, Eevee!" she whispered as she reached into her purse and pulled out the ticket. "They're all the way back on shore now. How are we going to get them back?"

"Eevee," Eevee whispered and lay down on the deck mournfully, peering down into the black and churning waters.

"I don't get it," Misty whispered, leaning against the bar. The cold metal soaked through her elbow-gloves and into her elbows but she thoroughly examined the front of the ticket. "What's wrong with it?" Eevee looked up and its eyes widened.

"Vee!" 

"Nan? Turn it over?"

"Ee-vee-e-e!" Eevee cried and Misty flipped the ticket over. Her aqua eyes searched the back as thoroughly as they had the front and widened slightly.

"Some of it didn't print off," she said softly. The lower corner was the blank white printer paper. "But at first glance, you can't tell. It must've been noticeable on Erika Alexis'!"

"Vee," Eevee said solemnly. 

"Oh!" growled Misty and clenched the laminated ticket in her hand. "How could we be so stupid?" she whispered, sinking onto the deck. Water that had sprayed the smooth surface was soaked up into her dress but she didn't feel it.

"Vee, eve," said Eevee sternly.

"Hmm? Oh, you're right. It was all my fault. And poor Erika! She was so afraid of getting caught… Well, they aren't going to turn the boat around for us, are they?"

"Eevee."

"I didn't think so. We'll just have to organize something when we get to wherever this boat is heading." Misty's eyes watered. "I don't even know where we're going!"

"Misty? Misty, what are you doing?" Hands grasped her arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Ash? I was just…just…"

"That was stupid," snapped Ash, dropping her arms once she regained her balance. "And you got yourself all wet." Misty's eyes, which had dried slightly, watered again and almost spilled over.

"I'm sorry. I just came out here for some air."

"You should have told me," Ash said crossly. "I've been looking all over for you. I even asked a woman to check the woman's room for you." Misty flushed in the pale light and shrugged a shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

"What's that?"

"Hmm?" She looked where he was pointing and opened her hand.

"Oh, you wrinkled it!" he exclaimed and she bowed her head.

"I'm sorry," she said again, for what seemed like the umpteenth time. Suddenly, she looked up. "May I see your ticket?" Ash was too startled to reply and reached into his tux pocket. Misty quickly snatched it from his hands and examined the back. "Yours is like mine," she whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Ash demanded crossly as Misty sunk onto the deck again. "Stop that!"

"No! Come here! Look!" Ash reluctantly knelt beside her and looked where a gloved finger was pointing. 

"It's a misprint," he breathed. Misty looked to the side to see his reaction and cringed. His face was right beside hers, his eyes narrowed and mouth turned into a frown.

"Yeah," she gulped. "Erika and Alexis' must not have printed at all."

"I don't believe this," he muttered and took his ticket gently from her hands. 

"It's all my fault," she said suddenly, her voice wavering. Ash rolled his eyes and pocketed his ticket.

"Stop blaming yourself," he snapped. "You're always doing that and it doesn't get anything done." 

"Well you could've told me it wasn't my fault!" she yelled at him, standing in a flash of black and fake diamonds. Her eyes were wavering with angry tears as she glared down on him. "That's what a real friend would've done!" 

"Mist…" he sighed as she turned on a heel and stormed off towards the other side of the boat. He slowly stood and walked cautiously towards her. 

"Vee?" Eevee murmured and pressed against one of Misty's legs.

Ash reluctantly embraced her from behind, his hands going over hers as they clenched the rail, and felt her back tense against his chest.

"I think," he whispered through her red curls and into her ear. "That you deserve the truth and I was a real friend to give it to you." Misty said nothing but let him hold her as the waves churned the boat restlessly.

*******

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"She helped us once."

"I know but do you think we're taking advantage of her?" asked Alexis as she strayed a couple steps behind Erika. 

"No," snapped Erika. "Please don't stop me while I'm willing to do this, Alexis." The girl fell silent as she followed the storming Erika to the Pokecenter. "Look in the corners," whispered Erika as people shot them bemused and baffled looks.

"What if she's not here?"

"Tsk, tsk, Alexis. Being pessimistic is not an option right now." Alexis shot her friend a look but Erika missed it as she quickly surveyed the Center.

"You missed the boat?"

"Lina!" cried Alexis as Erika screamed loudly. 

"SHHH!" hissed Lina as the whole Pokecenter glanced at them. Erika didn't flush but quickly darted forward. Alexis thought she might reach out and grab the front of Lina's cloak but Erika retained herself and took a deep breath.

"Lina, we--"

"Hush," said Lina curtly, turning. "I know what happened. Let me see your tickets. Both of you." The two exchanged quick looks as they followed Lina out into the misted night.

"I don't see what our tickets have to do with anything," said Alexis but she and Erika handed theirs over all the same.

"They have to do with everything," said Lina. "The ticket boy caught you, didn't he?"

"How'd you…?"

"No talking! Look." Without looking, Lina flipped the tickets over and their white back glared at Erika and Alexis.

"What? The back didn't print!" gasped Alexis and Erika flushed with anger.

"That's so cheap!! Why do they check the back, anyway?" she yelled, stamping her foot and sending water from a puddle splashing into the dirt.

"It must've happened before," said Lina and shrugged before handing them their tickets.

"Wait," said Alexis as Erika tried to rip her ticket in half. "How'd you know?"

"A guess," said Lina with a shrug.

"You can't rip it," said Alexis, casting an amused sidelong glance at Erika. "It's laminated, remember?" Erika, who had successfully managed to wrinkle the shining ticket, stopped abruptly and glared at Alexis. 

"I can get you to the SS Anne." The two stopped what they were doing and looked at Lina with amazement.

"Did I hear…?"

"I can get you to the SS Anne," repeated Lina, continuing to walk slowly, her eerie lantern swinging in front of her. "Follow me." Erika and Alexis trotted next to her, one on either side, and stared at her.

"Can you really?" asked Alexis in wonder.

"Yes."

"Are you sure? How do we get on the boat? It's already so far away."

"Here." Lina extended her arm and let the lantern's light fall on the object in front of her. Alexis took a step forward, her jaw dropped slightly. Erika suddenly smiled and laughed.

"Bless Lugia, it's perfect!"

*******

Ash worriedly paced along the deck as Misty sat in one of the chairs. 

"Do you think Pidgeotto will be okay?" Misty whispered.

"What?" Ash stopped pacing and glanced at her. She looked at her feet bashfully.

"Pidgeotto." 

"He'll be fine, Misty," assured Ash softly and went back to pacing. 

They had reluctantly and coyly broken apart from their warm embrace and made a plan, carefully avoiding each other's eyes. Misty wasn't sure what to say and quickly agreed to everything Ash had suggested.

"I'm just worried, that's all," she said, more to herself than anyone else. He sighed and sat in a chair beside her. Misty held her breath. She nervously crossed and uncrossed her legs, making sure to look away from where he was sitting and towards the shore where Erika and Alexis must be sitting now.

"Misty…" She stiffened slightly, her movement becoming more choppy and mechanical. 

"Nan?" she said softly after he remained silent. He had a slightly pained look on his face but managed to smile.

"Don't be worried. We'll find them all right, I know it. Pidgeotto knows the way." Misty exhaled with anticipated disappointment. Ash cocked his head slightly, un-slightly-geled spikes falling lightly into his eyes. "Misty?"

"Yeah… I know," she said softly, still looking away from him.

"All right. I was just…" Misty slowly turned so she could see him out of the corner of her eye. Just…what? "Never mind." She quickly turned to glare into the black night, the waves so black it was hard to tell them from the sky.

Except the sky doesn't move, does it?

*******

__

Vroom!!!

"Whoo-hoo!" yelled Erika as they sped across the waves. "Yeah!" Lina rolled her eyes and Alexis chuckled. 

"Thanks for letting us use your pontoon boat," Alexis yelled over the roar of the engine. Lina's full lips curled into a half-smile at this remark, her raspberry hair flowing out behind her.

"Oh," she said airily. "It's not mine."

"What?!" choked Alexis as Lina pressed on the gas. The boat lurched forward sending Alexis onto her back and almost flinging Erika into the water.

"Hey!" she yelled. "Watch it! Having fun?" she shouted to Alexis as her friend picked herself up.

"Loads," Alexis snapped grumpily, her sapphire eyes flashing angrily. She quickly swept her wind-blown green hair into a ponytail, wrapping one of her elastic bracelets around it, and stood. 

"Wait. Look!" The two gathered at the back of the boat and Alexis squinted where Erika was pointing. Blue and red lights flashed through the misted waters.

"Looks like it might storm tonight," said Lina, smiling her half-smile and taking her eyes off the water in front of her for a moment to stare at the clouded sky.

"Oh, my God," whispered Alexis. "Is that…?"

"Stop the boat! You're under arrest!"

*******

"Will you look at the sky?" Ash said into the silence. Misty smiled slightly and looked up. The stars were no where to be seen as dark rain clouds covered them.

"Tut, tut, it looks like rain," Misty said softly and was suddenly very homesick.

"What's wrong?"

"Nan?"

"You suddenly got this horrible look on your face," Ash said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Misty said, voice something she had been asking herself for a while. The darkness covered Ash's blush well as he fingered the cloth covering his knee cap.

"What?"

"You're being nice to me all the sudden," Misty said, shrugging. "I'm sorry," she said as Ash didn't answer. This time she blushed. "I guess it was a personal question."

"Yeah," Ash agreed. He quickly cast a glance at her, hoping to catch her eyes but only caught her profile. His gaze quickly returned ahead of him.

Misty was left unsure of what to do next. Her hands were cold and wet with nervous perspiration. So she sat silent and they waited for Pidgeotto's return.

*******

"Oh, my God," repeated Alexis and they quickly sat on the ground, hoping the boat wall would make them invisible to the Officer Jenny. 

"Why is she here?" whispered Erika, her voice strained.

"I said, pull over! Pull over or I will be forced to use force!" Alexis almost laughed at the stumbling officer's speech but yelped as Erika tugged on her sleeve.

"This boat isn't exactly Lina's," said Alexis, wincing as Erika flushed scarlet with anger.

"WHAT?!" she screamed and Alexis clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sh-h!" she hissed and began crawling to the seat where Lina sat behind the steering wheel. "Lina!"

"Hmm?" Alexis felt a cold wave of bewilderment and fear rush over her. Why was she _smiling?_ "Oh, them?" laughed Lina as Alexis pointed behind them where an Officer Jenny and two cops sped towards them on a speed boat.

"Yes, them!" yelled Erika.

"Erika!"

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Lina said, shrugging one shoulder. "We can loose them. I know my way around these waters and they aren't exactly the Coast Guard."

"Lina? Cracking a joke?" hissed Erika in Alexis' ear and Alexis smiled slightly. Suddenly, a white light washed over the boat as the speed boat's motor filled the air with loud roars. 

"Pull over this instant!"

"So that's how it is," said Lina wisely, nodding. "Well, we can play too, right?"

"What? LINA!"

"Here we go!" The pontoon boat roared and lurched forward as the speed boat swallowed its wake. 

"Gyah!" cried Erika and fell back. Alexis reached out and managed to grip the end of a chair. A flapping noise by her ear made her look up and she gasped.

"A Pidgeotto?"

"It must be Misty's!" said Erika from her spot on the floor. Pidgeotto cooed softly and sped off in front of them, darting into the mist.

"Hey! Wait!" Alexis yelled after it. 

"Oh, no," groaned Erika. "They're gaining."

"Welcome," said Lina suddenly. "To the SS Anne. Will you two be boarding?" Erika and Alexis gaped up at the upcoming ship, speed boat and officers momentarily forgotten behind them.

*******

"Pidge!" 

"Pidgeotto?" Misty quickly leapt out of her chair, Ash quickly following suit, and ran to the edge of the ship where Pidgeotto perched on the rail. "Oh, I'm so glad!"

"It's raining," Ash said gloomily but Misty barely felt the cold drops as they bit into the bare skin on her back. Pidgeotto spoke rapidly in its own language, which Misty couldn't understand, so she made him say it slower and Eevee translated for her.

"Oh, no!" gasped Misty. Eevee and Pidgeotto looked on solemnly.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked quickly.

"Lina's bringing them to the SS Anne in a pontoon boat," Misty said miserably.

"What's so bad about that?" asked Ash, completely bewildered.

"Well, the boat isn't exactly Lina's."

"What?!"

"And they're being chased by the police," Misty finished, finally looking up at him. He stared back, her eyes wavering with tears. "They're very close to the SS Anne, Pidgeotto says."

"Well," Ash said slowly, reluctantly looking away from her and into the water beyond them. "They had better hurry up or they're going to be caught in the storm."

"That wouldn't be good," Misty whispered and they both watched the waves, waiting for that pontoon boat to speed over the SS Anne's wake, Erika and Alexis waving cheerily from the back seats.

All right! Kit Kat! So far, one of your questions have been answered. Another one or two should be answered in the next chappie which will only be posted if there are 70 reviews at least! So go on! Review! And don't be afraid to ask any questions because they make me realize how stupid I was to be non-specific at some times! ^.^ Oh, and there was some AAMRN in here for all of y'all, wasn't there! So voici le AAMRN! LOL! Thank you everyone who reviewed! Please keep on reviewing! 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	11. SOS

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: Yes, I'm finally able to log in again!! ::does a happy dance:: Joy!!! I was going to go on an uploading spree when I realized this is the only other chappie I have completed ^.^ Review!! 

~ Kasagi Onaso

~! Switched !~

*S.O.S*

"How are we supposed to get on the boat?" yelled Erika to Lina up front. Lina shrugged a shoulder and half-smiled.

"We'll find a way."

"You had better find a way quick," gasped Alexis, casting a frantic look over her shoulder. "We're not going to have much time to work with." 

"We'll make time," Lina chuckled, her eyes pools of ocean water. Thunder rolled overhead, a sound that drowned out all others, momentarily subduing the roar of the seeking police boat behind them. 

"Storm's coming," Erika whispered into the swirling wind, her eyes narrowing slightly. 

"'Red skies in morning, sailors take warning'," quoted Lina calmly as lighting flickered above. 

"'Red skies…' What?" cried Alexis, entirely baffled by Lina's words which might have been words of wisdom. 

"Calm down and enjoy the ride!" laughed Lina, her oceans glittering with sunken treasure as they rode in the SS Anne's wake. "It's not everyday you're running from the police!"

"It's not everyday we're stuck in a stolen pontoon boat with a _psycho either!_" screeched Erika but she was pulled onto a seat by a frightened Alexis. 

"Pull over!" roared the officer behind them, the megaphone magnifying her anger at their futile chase against them. Erika dropped to her knees and began to crawl along the rain-and-saltwater-soaked carpet until she was at the back seat. Alexis followed out of curiosity and they both watched the officers struggle to ride their wild wake. 

The engine gave an odd sputter, almost winked out, and started up again, almost bucking two of its three passengers off in the process.

"Could you be a little more careful?" snapped Erika loudly. It was silent up front and she tensed, her mind flashing warning lights like fireworks. "Lina!" 

Silence. 

"Damnit Lina!" snapped Erika, smacking the seat she knelt on, stood, and turned angrily towards the front. 

The steering wheel vibrated crazily with no human hands to guide it. The gas pedal was skidding across the boat, broken from its place, and the speedometer was cracking with the immense pressure put on it. 

The driver's seat was empty, occupied only by air, and swiveled around, this way and that, as they bumped over the huge cruise's wake.

"Lina!" screamed Alexis. 

"Did she fall off?" Erika yelled, frantically making her way to the front. "Take over the wheel and I'll look for her!"

"We're going too fast! There's no way we can find her if she fell off!" cried Alexis but obediently slid into the seat and studied the wheel. 

"'If'? What else could have happened?" said Erika, her chiding nearly drowned out by another boom of thunder. 

"Uh-oh," said Alexis as Erika bent over the side of the boat. The pontoon swerved violently and Erika nearly fell into the churning waters. 

"Watch it!" she snapped, her eyes panicked. "Control the boat, will you?"

"The wheel won't move!" Alexis screamed with partial fear, partial rage. 

"What'dya mean '_it won't move'_?" demanded Erika and shoved Alexis out of the seat to grip the wheel. Her face turned pale as the wheel refused to move. 

"We're heading straight for the ship!" screamed Alexis, pointing ahead. 

"Move, move, MOVE!" muttered Erika, trying to twist the wheel from its frozen position. The roar of the police boat was gone now and Alexis turned to see them, one with a megaphone held limply beside them, staring at their runaway pontoon boat with a look of immense horror.

"Look by my feet!" commanded Erika, gritting her teeth, her knuckles white.

"A lantern," whispered Alexis. The glass faces of the lantern were spider-webbed with cracks and the bronze frame was old and antique-looking. "'British Bronze, 1805'," she read, turning the lantern over.

"Get up," hissed Erika, pulling Alexis to her feet. "We're jumping."

"What?" cried a startled Alexis. 

"I think," whispered Erika, staring gravelly at the quickly-approaching ship. "We're about to see the reenactment of the Titanic."

*****

The slow roar of a humming motor was barely audible above the booming thunder.

"I hear something," Ash said, rising from his seat to make his way over to the rail. His dark eyes searched the waves, which were now darker then the flickering sky, and his hands gripped the rail like a drowning man to a lifesaver. "Do you hear that?"

"It…it's a motor," breathed Misty, her eyes sparking.

"It's near," Ash added, nodding happily. "Very near."

"It seems to be going so fast," whispered Misty, touching her lips with surprised fingers. "Too fast."

"Don't be paranoid!" laughed Ash and bumped her shoulder with his affectionately. "There! I see them!" 

"They're going too fast," Misty whispered, watching the boat as it zigzagged in and out of the huge boat's wake. "Ash look!" 

"What's wrong?"

"There's no one in the driver's seat!" With a rising horror, Ash realized that she was speaking the truth. The seat swiveled crazily as the speeding boat wavered in the water and it was undoubtedly empty. 

"There!" Ash leaned over the rail and pointed down at the pontoon boat. Erika's dark hair glinted in the sketchy lightning and her mouth was yelling, yelling something they couldn't hear.

"Vee?" whispered Eevee, winding itself between Misty's ankles. 

"It's all right," she crooned and picked up the small creature. 

"Erika!" Ash screamed, cupping his with shaking hands in hopes of magnifying his voice. 

"They're not slowing down," Misty cried. "Why aren't they slowing down?" 

"They're going to crash. Are you crazy!?" he screamed over the ship. Erika appeared to not have heard them and both she and Alexis scrambled to the back of the small pontoon boat. 

"They're out of control!" Misty shrieked a moment too late. The pontoon boat was swallowed in the shadow of the immense boat before it and for a moment, all was silent except for the screaming of the pontoon's overheating engine.

A crash.

The force of the crash shook the SS Anne and Misty was thrown back into the wet lawn chairs. 

"Misty!" cried Ash and there was a deafening explosion. 

"Erika!" screamed Misty, her subconscious flaring and she felt like she was floating. "Erika!" 

"Mist!" hissed Ash, pushing away the fallen lawn chairs to reveal Misty's crumpled form. "Are you okay?"

"They're dead!" she whispered shrilly, big multi-colored dots flashing before her eyes and specking Ash's face. 

"Get yourself together!" Ash demanded, shaking the girl's shoulders violently. Her head flopped on her neck and her eyes were dazed as she touched her head. "Up we go!" he whispered and hauled her to her feet and laying her arm across his shoulders. The boat gave a violent lurch and it felt as if it was tilting…

__

'They're dead!'

Not yet, Ash thought determinedly and half-dragged Misty to the door leading down to the dining room where they had been before. As he opened the door, wild screams wafted from down the stairs and he felt sick and shut the door, shut it on the screams and on the fear. 

"Let me go, Ash, I'm fine," Misty said weakly and struggled against his grip.

"No you're not," he growled and despite her protests returned Eevee to its pokéball. A siren rose from beneath them, vibrating the ground they stood on, and smoke billowed out of the corner of Ash's eye. How badly he wanted to look over the edge but he feared for Misty and backed away.

"Smoke," she whispered. "Ash, I see smoke!" There was a terrible groaning as if the ship was crying, groaning, and they sunk deeper into the water. 

Thunder roared.

"I don't…I don't want to drown," she whispered. Ash pulled her closer, his eyes searching the deck for something useful. _Anything _useful…

"Life boats," he whispered and gently set Misty upon the ground. 

They were bright orange and in perfect shape, as well they should be. Ash dragged it onto the deck and pulled the string. With a sucking vacuum noise it quickly inflated and Ash rushed to pull Misty up once more. He was mildly surprised to see her already standing as he approached her, though her legs looked about ready to give under her. 

"Come on," he ushered. "I found life boats." Her lips pursed but she allowed him to help her over to the boat. 

"How…how do we get to the water?" she whispered fearfully. Ash could hear people running up the stairs and his heart began beating fearfully.

They had to get off or the boat would be taken from them for sure.

"Jump," he said curtly. 

"Nan?" she squealed, her eyes widening. He decided not to look at her as he began pushing the rubber boat to the railing. The water churned below the sinking ship and he could see the end of the flaming pontoon boat jutting from the side of the ship. Water sat cheerily above the water on patches of spilled gasoline and winked up at him.

"We're jumping. Come on!" he barked but she didn't move. The door rattled against the lock as people began to shriek.

__

'They're….dead!…dead!…'

"You've never been scared before!" he roared, angered at her cowardly actions. "Why now, huh? Why now?"

"I don't--"

"I'm going by myself then," he said though it pained him. He took a deep breath and set the boat on the railing, one leg ready inside it.

__

One…two…thr--

There was a gentle touch on his shoulder and a low voice:

"I'm coming too." 

"Come on then!" he bid impatiently just as the door to the deck flew open. His reflexes took over; he grabbed Misty around the waist and threw both himself and Misty into the boat and they were falling hard and fast, cries of surprise, alarm, and anger bursting above them like fireworks on the Fourth of July.

Much more action packed than those corny TV episodes, ne?? No offense, but those shows are so cheesy and there wasn't a way in Greece I was going to make this lyk that. Thank you everyone who has been patient (^.^) As known from It WaS, I was having trouble logging in but now, by some miraculous occurrence, I am now able to log in. I thought it was because my comp was so crappy he-he. Well, why are you still reading this?? Review!

79 reviews??? 80?? 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


	12. Alone

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em.

A/N: The lack of reviews from last time murdered my muse (*sobsob*) but fortunately, Chibi-Suiko resurrected it and this is the product!! Please R n R

!@ Kasagi Onaso @!

~! Switched !~

* Alone *

The breath flew from Misty's mouth as she hit the water, the air seeping past her lips. She was jarred violently and with a cry, the boat flipped over. 

Cold. Ice. I-c-c-e-e.

"Ash!" she sputtered as she reached the surface. Rain came down hard now, in battering sheets, drops of steel, and it pelted like drumbeat against the top of her head.

Where was he? 

Something grabbed her wrist, something stingingly warm, and Ash gasped to the surface

"Ash!" she screamed, her throat seeming to be the only part of her that she could feel. Something. His ebony hair dripped water into his face and his trembling lips were quickly turning pale.

"Hey," he said with a snide half-smile. 

"You idiot," she whispered with a chuckle. His grip tightened on her wrist, a sort of reassuring squeeze, and they slowly paddled towards the overturned blow up boat.

"It's cold," he said as they splashed into the life boat. The heavy smell of smoke and burning gasoline wafted in the air along with the faded scents of rain and saltwater and Misty inhaled them as she lay in a cold puddle of ocean water. "You okay?" he asked, turning his head towards her.

"Yeah," she whispered through chattering teeth. His hand still encircled her wrist but she wanted it there, something warm against her icy flesh. The boat swayed as Ash sat up, his face cringing, and reached to the side for a paddle.

"There's no paddle!" he exclaimed with surprise and anger.

"It must've fallen off," Misty said and he released his iron hold on her wrist. 

"No," croaked Ash and leaned back against the side of the boat, face in hands. Misty looked at him with guilt and sorrow from where she lay on the floor of the boat. 

"I'm sorry." The words hung like lead in the air. 

"For what?" Ash snapped, his hands falling to his sides and his eyes flashing. "For what, Misty?"

"If I hadn't taken your bike you wouldn't have had to follow me!" she said remorsefully, wringing her hands. "Then you wouldn't be here."

"Yeah," he said with a low chuckle. "You're probably right." Tears rushed to her eyes and she turned on her side, away from him. "I would probably be sitting on the bank, trying to catch a good water pokémon." She heard him rustle. "I would still be bored out of my mind from catching stupid things all the time." She stiffened.

The waves rippled beneath her, against her back, and the steady sound of the waves made her close her eyes.

"Mist?"

"Hmm?" His voice was oddly tentative and echoing, reverberating in her ears like a shot gun. 

"It's okay."

"What's okay?" she asked. She could barely hear him over the clinking waves beneath her, a sound so soothing, she felt she would drift off to sleep anytime soon now...

The rain felt soft now, and Misty welcomed it, letting it pelt her tired, cold body with a soothing rhythm. It sprinkled her face, her eyelids, and she sank into the boat.

Suddenly, she was in the water.

Harsh light, the color of fresh peaches, flitted through the water like broken crystals. The light never touched her floating frame, but she could see it through her closed eyelids, flashing fragments of light like timid fish. 

Down she floated, the water consuming about her, and she felt nothing. Not the wetness against her skin, nor the bitterness of the salt water surrounding her.

Her eyes cracked open.

Up ahead, surrounded by a halo of the lights, she could see the outline of something dark above her...but what? She tried to open her eyes further but they would open no further than a slit.

Was it...a boat?

She felt the sand now, the only thing she could feel, painfully grainy against her skin, and she settled onto the ground like a fragment of rock, dropped carelessly into the perilous waters by a funning child.

Something moved in the corner of her eye.

Moving her neck, a most difficult task, for her neck felt as if it were made of a thick, thick taffy, she glanced to her right. The ebony outline of _something _could be seen but she couldn't make out what it could be. 

A shot of peach light skimmed through the water, careless as a prowling shark, and for a brief moment, she could see what floated so near to her.

It was a small stuffed Eevee. 

Her heart leapt in her chest, for it looked so real, but the eyes were blank and nothing but buttons sewed onto a floppy head. Body quivering, she watched as it gently hit the ground, sending a small puff of sand up into the air, and then as the gentle ocean current twisted its head towards her.

Abruptly, like the rain rippling the water so far above her, objects were falling all about her. Almost all were too far away from where she lay to make out any specific details but one hovered close to her head, and she was sure it was to fall almost right beside her. 

It hit with a burst of bubbles and a whirl of sand, and even after the yellow sand had settled once again, Misty could barely make out the form.

A peach light, so intense, Misty wanted to shut her eyes but found, with a bolt of panic, that she couldn't, swept over the ocean floor, followed immediately by smaller, quicker burst of light, and fear swelled up in her chest like a bubble held beneath the surface.

A small girl with a pale face and round cheeks lay across from her, eyes gently closed, dark lashes contrasting painfully with the pastiness of her chubby cheeks. She lay on her side, one hand clutching the skirt of her frilly dress, and her dark ringlets whispered as the current tugged on them like a fresh breeze. 

Her arm was leaden, as if it weighed half her own meager weight, and she reached out to touch the pale girl's cheeks.

__

I'm sorry, she mouthed, though what she was sorry for, she hadn't the slightest idea, and brushed her fingers against the small girl's cheek. Immediately, a shock colder than ice ran through her body and she could feel everything; the pressure of the water against her, the bitter iciness of the waves, and the bursting in her chest.

The girls eyes snapped open, a pale jade, and her dead lips smiled as she stroked Misty's hands.

__

I have to go, she said. _Let me go. I have to go up!_ The girl's eyes narrowed and suddenly, her hands encircled Misty's wrist.

__

No!, she cried, her breath dwindling inside her chest, which felt as if it would explode like the SS Anne.

__

The SS Anne.

All was black as the last of her breath escaped from her lips, a fury of bubbles darting to the surface, and the last thing she saw before she slipped away was a searing light and a sound pressing against her ears...

"Misty!" 

"What?" she shrieked, sitting up. She found she was free to move as easily as she wished and was immediately on her back again, chest heaving and hands covering her eyes.

"Are you all right?" came Ash's voice, sounding strangled.

"I think," she replied, her hands slipping away from her face. The warmth her hands had briefly provided was immediately attacked by the cold, biting air. 

"You fell asleep," Ash said. **/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/**/*/*/***/*/*/**

"Did I?" Misty breathed, looking up at him. Rain fell into her eyes, making his form unpleasantly blurry. "For how long?" Her voice felt odd, scratchy, coming up from a raw throat parched from the salty sea water. 

"Not too long," Ash said solemnly, turning his eyes to the churning sea. "Anyway, it's not like I can tell the time," he snapped, drawing his knees to his chest. Slightly stung, Misty turned her back to him.

She felt numb to all feelings.

Suddenly, a chill like fresh lightning shot down her spine. 

"Eevee," she rasped, sitting up quickly, though her head pinged mercilessly at the sudden action. Her hand began frantically searching her person for that sixth pokéball, eyes widening. Ash turned lazily to see what the commotion was and sighed.

"Check your bodice," he said with a crimson blush. Misty eyed him as she did such, relieved to feel the pokéball contained inside of it. 

"Thanks," she whispered, cradling the object to her. Ash shrugged and turned back to watching the sea. "Ash?" she asked suddenly.

"What," he replied, voice painfully monotonic. 

"Do you think they…Erika and Alexis…do you…" Her tongue flopped like a beached whale and she fell silent, hoping Ash had sense enough to fill in the blanks.

"No," he said finally, eyes focused upon the churning waves. 

"Oh. Good." 

"Though me saying it doesn't mean it isn't true."

"No," she said quickly. "No, of course not." Did he think she was stupid?

"I don't see anything," Ash growled, eyes like twin coals. "The rain stopped, and I still can't see anything."

"We're bound to hit land soon," Misty said. There was a pause, and then, "Right?" Ash said nothing, confirming the answer was a likely negative response and Misty was glad he kept the answer to her imagination.

"We'd better," he said finally. "This cold water's doing nothing for the air inside this boat."

Suddenly, something quite solid brushed faintly against Misty's ankle, causing her to jump.

"What?" Ash said irritably, finally turning his gaze upon her.

"S-something touched me," Misty whimpered, looking beneath her leg but seeing nothing but the material of the lifeboat. 

"What?" Ash repeated, firey eyes demanding an answer. "Spit it out!"

"Something touched my leg!" Misty repeated. "I felt it beneath me."

"Probably a Magikarp," Ash mumbled, his hands, which had been clenched, relaxing in a relieved manor. "You know how stupid they are." 

"Right," Misty stuttered, looking nervously at the bottom of the boat. 

It came again, less than five minutes later.

This time, instead of speaking, Misty flopped onto her stomach, the boat tipping in protest, and pressed her ear to the bottom of the ship.

"What are you doing?" Ash spat venomously as the boat rocked violently. 

"Sh-h!" bid Misty, finger to her pursed lips. 

Sure enough, an echoing roar greeted her listening ears.

"You look white as a sheet," Ash said crossly as she returned to her previous position. "Well?"

"Gyarados," she whispered shrilly, pointing to the water. 

"Are you kidding?" asked Ash, not looking the least bit afraid. "We can't be that far out."

"You said yourself you didn't know the time," Misty said. "We could have been floating for hours."

"It didn't _feel _like hours," Ash argued, but Misty saw his eyes flash. "A Gyarados….wouldn't attack us, would it?" he asked, voice tentative. 

"I dunno," Misty replied, scared now that Ash was scared.

"You're supposed to be the expert!" Ash yelled, smacking the side of the boat. Misty cringed and tucked her head between her knees.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, tears pooling in her eyes. There was a cold, clammy touch on her arm and when she looked up, Ash's face was only inches from hers. 

"We have to get out of here," Ash said slowly, his eyes never leaving hers. 

"How?" she mouthed, unable to speak.

"We can't just sit here like ducks," Ash said. His hand was still on her arm, a steadily growing spot of warmth. "We can't paddle either." Misty could not find her voice, too shocked at both Ash's suggestion and how close his face was to hers. 

"Are you saying we swim?" she squeaked, eyes widening. He did not respond but, instead, moved his hand under her chin and stared her in the eye for what seemed forever before slowly turning from her. "Ash?" she said, becoming worried. "Ash, what are you doing?" 

He ripped his jacket off and quickly pulled his shirt above his head. 

"Come on," he said.

"It's too cold!" she screeched, trying to quickly reach his side. "You'll freeze to death!" 

"We can't just sit here!"

"Don't be stubborn," Misty pleaded, tears warm on her face. "Don't leave me here!"

"Then come on," Ash said, his voice holding a deadly finality to it. "There are jetties streaming out here and we could rest on those. If we get close enough to shore, there might be a sand bar."

"I'm staying here," Misty said, crossing her arms. Ash looked pleadingly at her for a moment, and then swung his legs over the side. "You're crazy!" she screamed after him, swells of sobs inflaming her chest. "You're gonna die, Ash, and you'll be sorry!" His form was lost in seconds, his dark hair easily mistaken as a part of the ebony water and she collapsed in dry sobs, willing him back to the boat.

She was all alone.

WHEW!!! Yes, Chibi-Suiko, this is terribly, terribly late and I'm so sorry V_V But here it is!! Finally!! And much too long…7_7 hmm… School's been h3ll but hey, only what, three weeks left or something like that? Now we can all look forward to finals! YAY!! Please review! If you want another chappie, at least 83 please!! Or my muse will die again…*sob*… 

~ Kasagi Onaso 


End file.
